Elena's kid
by Amandine6938
Summary: Elena découvre qu'elle est enceinte… de Stefan. Cependant, sachant que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, il refuse de croire que celui qu'attend Elena est le sien. Il quitte Mystic Falls tandis que Damon décide de rester pour aider la jeune femme.
1. Partie 1

**_Elena's kid_****_._**

_Disclamer__: Inutile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW._

_Elena découvre qu'elle est enceinte… de Stefan. Cependant, sachant que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, il refuse de croire que celui qu'attend Elena est le sien. Il quitte Mystic Falls tandis que Damon décide de rester pour aider la jeune femme. _

_J'espère que ce two-shoots vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

_Amandine._

* * *

**_Partie 1_**

Positif. Son test de grossesse est positif. L'adolescente n'arrive pas à le croire, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant, comment peut-elle être enceinte? Elle ne comprenait pas et se sentait complètement apeurée. Elle était terrifiée à propos de tout. La réaction de Stefan en tête! Comment allait-il prendre l'annonce de cette grossesse totalement improbable? Et n'oublions pas Jenna, sa tutrice. Sa tante a beau être assez laxiste et large d'esprit, pas sur qu'elle prenne bien le fait que sa nièce de dix sept ans soit enceinte. Et puis il y a le lycée, ses camarades –et très certainement même certains professeurs – la jugeraient. Elle devrait subir les regards des autres, les moqueries et les préjugés. Mais avec Stefan, elle y arrivera, elle surmontera les obstacles qui se présenteront à elle.

L'adolescente resta un moment prostrée dans sa salle de bain, redoutant d'annoncer à ceux qu'elle aime sa grossesse. Puis, en relavant la tête, elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était pâle, les yeux bouffis à cause des larmes et fatiguée par ses nausées. Son visage pourrait faire penser à un maquillage d'Halloween tellement elle faisait peur avec cette tête de déterrée! Alors, elle inspira un grand coup, attrapa un gant pour se nettoyer le visage histoire de se rafraichir puis se maquilla. Ensuite, elle inspira un grand coup afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque, et peu assurée, elle prit ses clés de voiture, monta dedans et conduisit jusqu'à la pension des Salvatore.

Devant la porte de la majestueuse demeure des deux frères, la jeune femme hésita, ses membres recommençaient à trembler malgré elle. Plusieurs fois elle songea et commença à faire demi-tour, puis, dans un moment de courage, elle entra dans la maison et monta rejoindre Stefan dans sa chambre. Celui-ci parut surpris de la voir, Elena devait logiquement aller faire du shopping avec Caroline et Bonnie mais apparemment elle a changé ses plans et le vampire s'en réjouissait. Il se leva de sa chaise et alla embrasser sa petite amie qu'il sentit plus que tendue.

«Ça va Elena? S'inquiéta automatiquement Stefan.

- Je… Rassied toi, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que c'est mieux.»

La jeune femme avait des trémolos dans la voix, elle semblait peu assurée et apeurée. Stefan s'alarma immédiatement face à ce comportement si peu ordinaire chez Elena. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de l'apaiser. Mais sa petite-amie se dégagea délicatement de son étreinte et s'installa sur le bord du lit.

«Je suis enceinte, balança-t-elle du but en blanc. Je sais que…»

La jeune femme continuait de parler mais Stefan ne l'écoutait plus. Il a décroché à l'instant où Elena lui a dit être enceinte. Pour lui, si la jeune femme attend un bébé, c'est parce qu'elle l'a trompé. Et après plusieurs minutes de silence durant lesquelles Elena s'inquiéta et fondit en larmes, le vampire explosa de colère et fut à deux doigts d'être violent envers sa petite-amie.

Au début, Elena tenta de discuter avec lui en lui certifiant que cet enfant est bien le sien, mais Stefan était en transe, il ne l'écoutait plus. Pire, il levait la main comme pour la frapper. Alors, Elena courut vers la sortie et une fois dehors elle se heurta à Damon.

La jeune femme manqua de tomber en arrière, le ténébreux vampire – un sourire amusé aux lèvres – la rattrapa et la remit sur ses deux pieds avant de plaisanter de la situation en l'appelant maman Elena. Cependant, l'humour de Damon, qui d'ordinaire lui plaisait parfois même malgré elle, ne l'amusait pas. Au contraire, elle fondit en larmes devant un vampire penaud. Damon n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer, il ne savait jamais comment les consoler. Encore moins une fille que son frère a, par ne su-t-il quel sortilège, semble-t-il mis enceinte!

Pour Damon, aucun doute, Elena ne mentait pas. Si elle a dit à Stefan attendre son enfant, c'est qu'elle est bien enceinte de lui. Elena n'est nullement le genre de fille à se montrer infidèle. Et si elle l'avait été, elle aurait déjà tout avouer à Stefan, trop tourmentée par les scrupules.

«Il va se calmer et il viendra sonner chez toi comme un bon petit toutou, lui assura Damon, compatissant. Laisse lui un peu de temps pour qu'il avale la pilule.»

Elena releva la tête, peu amusée par l'expression employée par le vampire. Elle croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle raillerie de la part de Damon, mais remarqua que celui-ci se mordait les lèvres, coupable. Il a seulement parlé sans réfléchir. D'ailleurs il s'en excusa aussitôt et proposa humblement à la jeune femme de la raccompagner chez elle.

Jenna était sortie plus tôt de ses cours et en rentrant chez elle, elle constata que la maison est vide. Jeremy et Elena sont sortis. Elle décida donc de profiter de ce temps pour nettoyer un peu la maison sachant que lorsque son neveu est dans la maison, elle a beau faire le ménage, Jeremy passe derrière elle et salit tout de nouveau. La jeune femme s'attaqua donc au rez-de-chaussée avant d'enchainer par l'étage. Et malencontreusement, en voulant vider la corbeille de la salle de bain partagé par Jeremy et Elena, elle y trouva un test de grossesse positif. Et il fut inutile à la tante de deux jeunes gens de se questionner à qui appartient ce test. Par déduction, elle n'eut aucun doute sur le fait qu'il appartient à Elena. Pas seulement parce que sa nièce est la seule autre fille de la maison, mais aussi parce qu'elle a remarqué qu'Elena était souvent malade, sans oublier le fait que depuis quelques jours, la jeune femme est très soupe au lait, voir lunatique. Jenna dut donc se faire à la douloureuse évidence: sa nièce de dix-sept ans est enceinte!

Jenna n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver à gérer une adolescente enceinte! C'est complètement surréaliste comme situation. L'ado à problème de la maison, ce n'est pas Elena, c'est Jeremy! Elena est censée être responsable, elle devrait se protéger afin d'éviter de se retrouver dans cette situation!

Jenna était plus que furieuse contre sa nièce adorée. Elle guettait le retour d'Elena de sa fenêtre et lui tomba dessus avant même que l'adolescente n'eut franchi la porte d'entrée. D'ailleurs sa colère redoubla lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Elena se trouvait en compagnie de Damon.

«J'ai trouvé ça dans ta salle de bain, tu m'expliques? Hurla-t-elle sur sa pauvre nièce en larmes. Elena tu as dix-sept ans, tu as l'avenir devant toi, un enfant maintenant va tout gâcher. Tu es brillante, tu dois faire des études et non te retrouver à devoir gagner ta vie pour nourrir un bébé! Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui?»

Jenna pointa méchamment du doigt Damon, qui, pour en guise de réplique, grogna, vexé de se faire traiter ainsi. Cependant, la tante d'Elena ne prêta pas attention aux petits états d'âmes insignifiants de Damon Salvatore. Elle continua de hurler sur l'adolescente en pointant le ventre de cette dernière en lui demandant, inquiète, si c'est bien Stefan qui l'a mise enceinte. Car après tout, Elena se trouvait actuellement avec Damon!

«Bien sur! Grogna la jeune femme en montant à l'étage.»

Jenna se retrouva donc face à Damon qui se permit une petite réflexion. Il conseilla à la tante d'Elena de _"se la jouer plus relax" _face à la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouve Elena, ce que Jenna interpréta comme un affront et qui fallut au vampire de se faire chasser comme un mal propre.

Furibond, Damon alla calmer sa colère au Mystic Grill, devant un verre de Bourbon, assis sur son habituel tabouret à attendre l'arrivée d'Alaric. Le professeur d'Histoire avait encore une heure de cours, il viendrait dés qu'il ne serait plus retenu par ses obligations professionnelles. Et Damon pourrait enfin raconter le dernier potin de Mystic Falls: l'énorme bêtise de son frère! À coup sur, Alaric s'en décrocherait la mâchoire! Voir sa tête sera marrant et très divertissant pour Damon qui, malgré les apparences, s'inquiétait profondément pour son frère et pour Elena.

Jenna finit par se calmer et monta à l'étage voir sa nièce. Celle-ci pleurait et à cette vue, la colère de Jenna s'envola pour ne laisser place qu'à de la tendresse. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce et s'installa auprès de sa nièce qu'elle prit dans ses bras en lui promettant que tout irait bien.

«Non, je ne pense pas que…

- Mais si Elena, lui assura sa tante. Ce n'est pas… Quoique tu fasses, qu'importe ta décision concernant cette grossesse, tout ira bien. Mais Elena, personne ne doit t'influencer. Tes amis, Jeremy, moi ou Stefan, qu'importe ce que je t'ai dit, qu'importe ce qu'ils te diront, c'est de ton corps qu'il s'agit, c'est à toi de prendre une décision en ton âme et conscience.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que Stefan veuille du bébé, murmura Elena. Et toute seule… j'ai peur. Jenna qu'est-ce que…

- Tu dois faire? Je te l'ai dit, fait ce que te dicte ton cœur et ta conscience, répondit Jenna. Je ne suis pas ravie que tu sois enceinte, je crois que tu le sais, mais je ne peux rien décider pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'aider cette fois-ci Elena. J'en suis désolée.»

Lorsque Damon apprit à Alaric la grossesse d'Elena, celui-ci en tomba de son tabouret. Il faut dire que le vampire n'est nullement magnanime et ne sait pas manier de telles bombes. Il balance ce genre d'informations comme s'il parlait d'une chose totalement andine. Le vampire commençait par parler de la pluie et du beau temps avant de partager une révélation troublante, qui chamboule tout et qui peut choquer, puis d'en revenir l'air de rien à la météo.

Sous les moqueries de Damon qui partait en fou rire, Alaric se releva et bégaya quelques mots, histoire de savoir si le vampire ne s'amusait pas à lui faire une plaisanterie de mauvais gout. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas et le professeur d'Histoire décida d'aller chez les Gilbert, voir comment Jenna digérait la nouvelle.

Toujours allongée dans sa chambre, Elena entendit son frère rentrer et décida d'aller voir Jeremy. La jeune femme était bien consciente que la nouvelle de sa grossesse s'ébruiterait vite. La pharmacienne, une véritable commère, devait déjà être entrain de confier à tous ses clients que la fille du défunt docteur Gilbert a acheté un test de grossesse. Et la dernière chose qu'Elena souhaite est qu'un inconnu annonce à son frère qu'elle est enceinte. Alors, elle confia la vérité à un Jeremy penaud, qui ne sut quoi lui répondre. En tout cas, il resta silencieux deux ou trois minutes. Puis, il alla prendre sa sœur dans ses bras et lui promit d'être toujours présent pour elle, quoi qu'elle décide au sujet de cette grossesse.

«Merci Jeremy, souria Elena, en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son frère. Merci.»

Après avoir vider son verre de Bourbon, Damon décida de rentrer chez lui, discuter sérieusement avec son frère qui devait s'être calmé. Le vampire n'était nullement le moralisateur des deux, mais vue la manière dont Stefan a traité Elena, Damon devait jouer le grand-frère rabat-joie et recadrer son cadet. Il ignorait comment une telle situation peut être possible mais Elena est enceinte de Stefan, son petit-frère doit assumer. Bien sur, Damon n'est pas du tout ravie que la fille qu'il aime soit enceinte de son frère, mais il doit se faire à cette idée. Il va se retrouver tonton, Elena va mettre au monde l'enfant de son frère. Les faits sont là et maintenant qu'Elena est enceinte de Stefan, il n'a plus aucune chance avec elle. Même s'il a l'impression de n'en avoir jamais vraiment eu une.

«Bon Stefan j'espère que ta crise de nerfs est terminée parce que t'as mis ta copine enceinte, ça serait bien que tu assumes un peu tes actes. Tu sais, tes préceptes moraux que tu me rabâches à longueur de journée mais auxquels je ne prête jamais attention, et bien tu devrais les appliquer pour ta petite personne! Sérieusement Stefan tu…»

Le vampire se stoppa dans son élan. Son frère a massacré les trois quarts du rez-de-chaussée. Damon n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de l'étage! D'ailleurs en songeant à l'étage, le ténébreux Salvatore n'y capta aucun bruit. Stefan ne se trouvait pas dans sa maison. Pire, un morceau de papier se trouvait au salon.

Stefan est parti. Il explique dans sa lettre – adressée à Elena – qu'il l'aime mais qu'il ne peut rester avec elle alors qu'elle l'a trompé, encore moins assumer l'enfant d'un autre.

En lisant les bêtises écrites par son frère, Damon eut des envies de meurtres. Mais il dut vite les mettre de côté lorsqu'il entendit Ric et Jenna arriver.

En voyant l'état de la maison, Alaric supposa que Damon a eut une de ses crises de colères, mais le vampire semblait calme. De plus, son regard dévia sur le papier qui se trouvait entre les mains du ténébreux Salvatore. Et autant dire que ça n'avait rien de très rassurant.

«Il est parti, répondit Damon à la question que se posait Alaric. Et hors de question que ce soit moi qui le dise à Elena.

- Oh bien sur, toi tu te mouilles un minimum! Répliqua sarcastiquement Jenna.»

Damon allait répliquer mais Ric calma le jeu en retenant les deux partis. Ce n'était nullement le moment pour que Jenna et Damon se fâchent. Surtout si Elena garde le bébé. Elle aura besoin de Damon pour gérer un enfant qui sera probablement différent des autres étant donné que son père est un vampire. Enfin, en espérant que Damon décide de rester pour aider Elena. Après tout, son frère venait de fuir ses obligations comme un lapin, Damon pourrait très bien décider que cet enfant – qui n'est que son neveu ou sa nièce – n'est point son problème à lui, qu'il ou qu'elle n'est pas sous sa responsabilité. Après tout, Damon Salvatore n'aime pas les contraintes.

Ce fut Jenna à qui la dure tâche revint. Ce fut elle qui annonça la douloureuse nouvelle à Elena. Et autant dire que la jeune femme prit la fuite de Stefan plutôt mal. Elle pleura toute la nuit et ne s'endormit qu'au petit matin. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la nuit tombait et Damon se trouvait dans sa chambre. Apparemment, il y a passé une bonne partie de sa journée à la veiller et semble énormément se soucier d'elle. Et il le confirma en lui promettant que, quoi qu'il arrive, il sera présent pour elle et à ses côtés pour tout.

La décision avait été murement réfléchit bien que Damon n'a pas eu à tergiverser trop longtemps. Il est amoureux d'Elena et même si la réciproque n'est pas, il ne peut décemment pas l'abandonner comme son frère l'a fait, bien qu'il soit complètement effrayé par cette situation dans laquelle se trouve Elena. Il se pose une multitude de questions sur comment une telle chose à pu se produire, sur le déroulement de la grossesse et bien évidemment sur l'enfant. Et bien sur, il était désireux d'avoir des réponses. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas aller sonner chez la petite sorcière et lui demander des comptes alors qu'Elena ne l'a pas mise au courant. C'est à Elena de parler de sa grossesse à ses amis, pas à lui.

Trois semaines plus tard, tout Mystic Falls était au courant de la grossesse d'Elena et de la fuite de Stefan. Damon ne supportait pas la manière dont les gens traitent Elena, il a manqué plus d'une fois de leur arracher la cœur pour _"les étouffer avec"_. Mais pour Elena, il n'allait jamais au bout de ses pensées. Au lieu de massacrer tous ceux qui jasent sur le dos de la jeune femme, il s'occupait d'elle. Tous les matins, il était dans la cuisine des Gilbert à préparer un petit déjeuner sain et équilibré pour la jeune femme qui souffrait énormément de tout le mal que lui a fait Stefan. Puis il la déposait au lycée où il la confiait à ses amis pour la journée avant de venir la récupérer une fois les cours terminés. Ensuite, il la divertissait en l'emmenant se promener quelque part, loin de cette ville où tout le monde épiait la jeune femme. C'était difficile pour la jeune femme dont le cœur saigne, mais elle faisait au mieux face en s'appuyant sur ses proches. En s'appuyant sur Damon qui est son pilier, son roc, son confident, son meilleur ami.

Ce soir là, le vampire l'emmena manger une pizza dans un petit restaurant italien près de Richmond. Là bas, personne ne les connaît. Personne ne sait qu'elle a dix-sept ans, personne ne sait qu'elle est enceinte et que son petit-ami l'a abandonné. Dans ce restaurant, Elena se sent sereine, rien ne l'oppresse. Elle est apaisée avec Damon qui s'évertue à la faire rire aux éclats. Cependant, elle fit comprendre à Damon de cesser un instant ses pitreries pour qu'elle puisse prendre la parole.

En effet, elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle ne souhaite pas garder le bébé. Elle y a bien réfléchit et a prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Et bien qu'elle rêve depuis toute petite de fonder une famille, elle n'en veut pas une de cette manière. Elle ne désire pas être une mère célibataire, encore moins à dix-sept ans.

Contre toute attente, Damon essaya de l'en dissuader. Le vampire songeait que la jeune femme a probablement prit cette décision pour de mauvaises raisons et tenta de la faire changer d'avis. Il lui dit qu'elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter sur le fait d'être seule pour élever cet enfant et lui confia qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour l'argent puisqu'il en a à revendre et qu'il mettait l'intégralité de son énorme portefeuille à sa disposition.

«Et si c'est le fait qu'il n'a pas de père qui t'inquiète, je m'en occuperai et je l'aimerai comme s'il s'agissait du mien, lui promit sincèrement le ténébreux vampire.»

Ces paroles touchèrent Elena en plein cœur. Cependant ça ne changeait rien à la décision de la jeune femme. Pour elle, vivre cette grossesse était bien trop difficile. Elle ne supportait pas le regard des autre et elle n'arrivait pas à gérer ses angoisses. De plus, elle ne sentait pas prête à être mère. La meilleure décision à prendre était de mettre un terme à sa grossesse. Ensuite, elle se reconstruirait, loin des mégères de cette ville. Elle comptait aller terminer ses études en Europe. D'ailleurs les formulaires étaient déjà remplit et envoyé à l'organisme en charge de ce genre de scolarité.

«Et dans quelle ville tu vas aller étudier? Lui demanda Damon.

- Paris. Si je suis acceptée, je partirai d'ici un mois, lui expliqua-t-elle. Il faut juste que je trouve un logement en France.

- Facile, j'ai une maison en plein Paris! Répliqua Damon.

- Il faut que j'en parle à Jenna et il faut que tu nous donnes le prix du loyer et…

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te faire payer un loyer? S'estomaqua le vampire. En plus, où que tu ailles, je te suis Elena. Te connaissant, seule dans une grande ville comme Paris, je ne donne pas vingt-quatre heures pour tomber sur de malfaisantes créatures surnaturelles qui voudront te sucer le sang.

- Tu es trop adorable, souria la jeune femme. Je suis contente de ne pas partir toute seule pour Paris. Non pas que je n'aurais pas su me débrouiller ou… Enfin, je suis contente de savoir que j'aurai de la compagnie. Une excellente compagnie même!»

Puis, tous les deux continuèrent de discuter avant que le vampire ne ramène la jeune femme chez elle. Et avant de passer la porte de sa maison, Elena retint le vampire quelques seconde pour lui demander une dernière faveur. Elle a rendez-vous dans deux jours au planning familial et elle est terrorisée à l'idée d'y aller seule. Elle souhaitait que Damon l'accompagne.

«Bien sur, acquiesça le vampire. Tu crois vraiment que je laisserai des toubibs s'approcher de toi sans les surveiller? C'est mal me connaître! Miss Elena, je suis votre humble serviteur et…

- Un sacré clown! Rigola la jeune femme en ouvrant sa porte. À demain Damon.»

Puis, elle quitta le vampire et alla rejoindre son frère dans leur salon. Jeremy posa la manette de sa Xbox et transféra toute son attention sur sa sœur qu'il prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme est au courant de la décision qu'a prise sa sœur et il s'inquiète des raisons qui l'ont poussé à en arriver à un tel choix. Il voulait juste s'assurer qu'Elena prenait la bonne décision et qu'elle ne le regretterait pas.

«C'est bon Jer, je vais bien, souria-t-elle.»

Cette nuit là, Elena fut réveillée par d'horribles douleurs au ventre. Elle n'était pas idiote et vu le sang qu'il y avait dans son lit, elle était pleinement consciente d'être entrain de faire une fausse couche. Pourtant elle sortit de son lit afin d'aller chercher Jeremy pour qu'il l'aide. Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez elle, elle devait aller à l'hôpital.

À trois heures du matin, Jeremy Gilbert terminait enfin ses devoirs. Il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher lorsqu'il entendit sa sœur crier et l'appeler à l'aide. Sans plus réfléchir il traversa la salle de bain qui séparait les deux chambres et accourut près d'Elena qu'il découvrit accroupie parterre, souffrant le martyre et baignant dans une marre de sang. Jeremy aida sa sœur à s'asseoir sur le lit et fonça réveiller Jenna et Alaric.

Dés que Jeremy eu fini de lui expliquer la situation, Jenna paniqua. Sans Ric pour prendre les choses en mains, elle aurait assurément fait une crise d'angoisse. Ce fut lui qui l'a remué et qui s'est précipité au chevet d'Elena avant de la porter jusqu'à la voiture et la conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital. Puis, ce fut encore lui qui, à une heure décente, a eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler Damon pour l'informer de la situation. Et bien évidemment le vampire arriva dans la minute qui suivit à l'hôpital, au chevet de la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement.

Deux heures plus tard, Elena se réveilla entourée de tous ses proches. Il y avait Jenna qui hurla presque de soulagement en la voyant ouvrir les yeux et qui se précipita vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. À ses côtés, Jeremy et Alaric. En face, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler et Matt, qui soupirèrent tous de soulagement. Puis, face à son lit, adossé avec insolence contre le mur: Damon. D'apparence, aucune émotion n'est lisible sur son visage. Cependant, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle y vit un énorme soulagement et une étincelle d'inquiétude. Alors, elle lui souria afin de le rassurer en y mettant le peu de conviction dont elle pouvait faire preuve en ce moment.

Face à tout ce monde qui se trouvait dans la chambre de la jeune femme, les médecins leur ordonnèrent de venir tour à tour afin de ne pas trop fatiguer Elena. Ainsi, Caroline et Tyler restèrent une bonne demi heure, puis Matt et Bonnie leur succédèrent. La jeune sorcière venait de trouver pourquoi la jeune femme était tombée enceinte, mais elle supposa que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler à Elena. Cependant, la jeune femme sentait bien qu'elle lui cachait la vérité et avant que son amie ne parte, elle força cette dernière à lui révéler ce qu'elle lui cachait. Ainsi, Elena apprit qu'elle peut avoir des enfants avec des créatures surnaturelles. Privilège de sosie, apparemment.

Damon succéda aux deux jeunes gens. Il était seul, Alaric venait d'emmener Jenna et Jeremy manger un bout à la cafeteria de l'hôpital laissant au vampire le privilège d'avoir un moment en tête-à-tête avec la jeune femme. D'autant plus qu'il a entendu ce que Bonnie lui a dit.

«Je me sens bizarre, avoua-t-elle. Tu crois que le destin ou quelque chose de similaire m'a fait payé le choix que j'avais fait?

- Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses Elena. Encore moins pour toi. Tu es une bonne personne Elena, une personne pure, tu ne récoltes pas les fruits d'une décision prise. Ce n'est pas une punition Elena. C'est juste… quelque chose de moche et d'injuste. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

- J'ai l'impression d'être horrible, pleurait la jeune femme.

- Tu n'es pas horrible Elena, lui assura Damon en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Si. Une toute petite partie de moi se sent vide, mais un autre, une immense partie de mon être se sent soulagée. Et c'est ça qui me fait me sentir horriblement coupable.»

Damon ne sut quoi trop répondre. Il songea que ces sentiments devaient être normaux pour une fille qui a vécu tout ce qu'Elena venait de subir. Mais répondre cela à la jeune femme ne sembla pas être une bonne idée pour le vampire qui décida de s'abstenir de tout commentaire et de serrer fort la jeune femme contre lui en lui promettant que tout irait bien à l'avenir.

Trois semaines plus tard, Elena pliait ses bagages, et accompagnée de Damon, elle s'envola pour la France. Jenna n'était guère rassurée de voir sa nièce partir avec Damon et la sale réputation qu'il traine. Cependant, Elena l'a convaincu que son ami est digne de confiance et saura prendre soin d'elle en cas de besoin. Et puis, la jeune femme est bien trop tête de mule pour qu'on lui interdisse de faire ce qu'elle s'est mit en tête. Jenna n'a donc pu que céder aux désirs d'Elena de partir terminer ses études en France et de vivre en colocation avec Damon. Elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose: que tout se passe bien pour sa nièce outre Atlantique.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors cette première partie, elle vous a plu? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.  
**

**La suite arrive prochainement.**

**Bises.**

**Amandine**


	2. Partie 2

**BONNE NOUVELLE: Le two shoot devient un three shoot, il y aura donc une dernière partie après celle-ci, sinon cette 2ème partie aurait été bien trop longue. Alors heureuses/heureux?**

**MAUVAISE NOUVELLE: Dans la troisième partie Stefan reviendra! Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Vous verrez bien! (je sais, je suis sadique!).**

**Bon je réponds vite, vite, vite à tous vos commentaires, je crois bien que c'est le première fois que j'ai autant de réactions, ça fait vraiment TRÈS, TRÈS plaisir, j'en ai le sourire aux lèvres. **

**Mahxeem: C'est assez contradictoire ce que tu me dis "Elle ne m'a pas plu, j'ai adoré". Mais je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire. Arrête moi si je me trompe mais je pense que tu n'aimes pas forcément le déroulement de l'histoire, tout (ou une partie) de ce qui se passe dans la première partie. En revanche tu aimes le fait que mon histoire soit inovente. Je me trompe? Je suppose juste, j'essaye de lire en travers les lignes. Sinon merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Sosso: Merci pour ton commentaire. Et non ce n'est pas une fic, mais je n'écarte jamais la possiblité de reprendre une histoire et de la transformer en fic. Regarde _Quand tout a basculé_, la première version est un OS, _Nouvelle vie_. Mais bonne nouvelle, j'ai rajouté une partie à cette histoire, tu auras donc un peu plus de lecture. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Memel: Waouh ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles, ça fait plaisir. J'espère que ma fic, _Quand tout a basculé_, te plait toujours. Sinon pour en revenir à ton commentaire, sachant à quel point tu aimes Delena, je pense pouvoir m'avancer en disant que tu aimeras cette partie. Et oui, Stefan a été con, il revient dans la dernière partie et… JE NE DIS RIEN. Désolée, je ne peux pas spoiler. Aller bises & à bientôt.**

**Guest (commentaire du 22 Avril à 10H46): Ravie que l'histoire te plaise & merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui, la perte du bébé est triste, mais dans cette partie, un bébé est annoncé dans la famille Gilbert. Je n'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien qui aura un bébé. Après Elena, peut-être que Jeremy devra annoncer l'arrivée d'un bébé à tata Jenna? Ou peut-être pas! Concernant Damon et Elena, ils font bien s'amuser à Paris, tu vas voir. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Oui, Elena a vécu des moments douloureux, mais oui elle a la chance d'avoir Damon, il va s'occuper encore plus d'elle qu'avant. Ils font vivre en colocation à Paris et Damon se montera très présent pour elle. Sinon merci pour ton commentaire et ravie que la première partie t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**I-R-E: Merci de ton commentaire, je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire t'a plu. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Lea Michaelson: J'espère que c'est assez vite? Plus sérieusement, ton empressement fait bonheur à voir, c'est signe que l'histoire te plait. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: C'est vrai qu'avec cette histoire, enfin sur la première partie, on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est classée Delena, or Elena est enceinte de Stefan, c'est dit dés le début, premier paragraphe, hop, on sait que le père du bébé c'est Stefan. Puis il part, Damon reste. On peut penser qu'Elena finira par élever l'enfant avec Damon. Or elle annonce ne pas en vouloir. Et puis quelques lignes plus tard, elle perd son bébé. Dés le début tu n'as pas su sur quel pied danser. Mais pour en revenir à ton commentaire, Damon ne pouvait pas laisser Elena, il l'aime trop, même s'il est persuader qu'il ne sera jamais plus qu'un ami pour elle, il est amoureux d'elle, il est prêt à tout pour elle. Stefan serait resté s'il avait su qu'Elena pouvait porter l'enfant d'un vampire. Elle lui dit qu'elle est enceinte, lui a en tête le fait que les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer. GROS QUIPROQUO! Mais oui, son départ a permis le rapprochement Delena. Elena ne voulait pas élever un enfant seule, elle ne voulait l'enfant d'un homme qui la traiter plus bas que terre. Elena voudrait construire une famille avec quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui a confiance en elle. Pas avec quelqu'un qui la traite de trainé! Mais, même si elle ne voulait pas du bébé, sa fausse couche l'a marqué. Ça l'a fait souffrir. Dans sa tête c'est _"J'ai souhaité avorter, j'ai perdu le bébé. Je suis punie pour ne pas avoir voulu m'en débarrasser"_. Sa fausse couche a été violente et douloureuse, physiquement et émotionnellement, elle a besoin de temps pour s'en remettre. Et elle doit être entourée. Elle sera entourée. Jeremy et Damon songeaient qu'elle a prit la décision d'avorter avec de mauvaises raisons, ils ont eu peur qu'elle ait des regrets parce qu'elle a toujours désiré être mère, et qu'ils le savent. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Pas que dans sa tête mais aussi physiquement. La preuve, elle a perdu son bébé. Mais elle va s'en remettre. Elle a toutes les raisons de s'en remettre parce que la vie continue et que Damon va se plier en quatre pour la rendre heureuse. Pour info, ce chapitre est essentiellement Delena. MAIS l'histoire est classée Friendship & Romance. Delena sera soit romantique, soit amicale. En tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Pour résumer la première partie: 1/ Elena tombe enceinte de Stefan. 2/ Il la quitte & Damon reste pour l'aider avec le bébé. 3/ Elena décide de ne pas garder le bébé. 4/ Elle fait une fausse couche. J'ai fait le choix de ne pas détailler dans les détails. Ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, je suis comme Damon qui dit à Lexi _"quelle surprise imprévue"_, ça ne veut rien dire (La saison 1 est rediffusée sur NT1, j'ai revu l'épisode vendredi soir d'ou le fait que j'ai les réplique en tête. Et puis pas vraiment besoin d'avoir vu les épisodes récemment pour être marquée par certaines phrases de Damon). Bref revenons en à nos moutons! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'ai pas détaillée dans les moindres millimètres la scène de la fausse couche parce qu'une fausse couche c'est violent et assez gore, il y a beaucoup de sang. Je voulais que l'histoire reste accessible et ne choque pas trop. Si j'avais insisté sur la fausse couche, ça aurait choqué les plus jeunes ou les âmes sensibles. Mais Elena a perdu son bébé. Et cette perte l'a profondément choquée, elle est marquée par sa fausse couche même si elle ne désirait pas garder le bébé. Quant à la scène où Damon annonce la grossesse d'Elena, c'est une de mes préférées, j'adore que face au tact de Damon, Alaric en tombe de son tabouret. J'adore cette scène. Stefan est parti persuadé de ne pas être le père de cet enfant, il part du principe que les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, il n cherche pas à comprendre, trop blessé par le fait qu'Elena l'ait _"trompé"_. Parce qu'il croyait sincèrement qu'Elena l'a trompé, ça expliquait sa grossesse. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Guest (commentaire du 22 Avril à 18H37): Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse de constater que mon histoire te plait. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Siana: De rien, je suis contente que la première partie de cet OS t'ait plu. Merci de ton commentaire. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Bon aller je vous laisse visiter Paris avec Damon & Elena et prendre voir comment Elena s'en sort. J'espère que cette seconde partie vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**_Partie 2_**

Les premiers jours à Paris furent difficiles pour Elena. La jeune femme était toujours empreinte à une forte culpabilité par rapport à sa grossesse et au choix qu'elle avait prit avant sa fausse couche. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Damon, elle n'arrivait pas à laisser partir cette folle et absurde culpabilité qui la ronge de l'intérieur et à se persuader que le destin ou une autre ineptie de ce genre n'a rien à voir avec la tragédie qu'elle a vécu. C'était plus fort qu'elle, à ses yeux elle est entièrement fautive et cette culpabilité l'anéantissait à petit feu sous les yeux d'un Damon qui n'en pouvait plus de la voir si triste. Si bien qu'un matin, le ténébreux Salvatore emmena la jeune femme faire une visite _"exceptionnelle"_ de la ville dans laquelle ils séjournent.

Ils prirent un bateau mouche – sur lequel ils étaient seuls, puisque Damon l'avait loué pour la journée – qui les déposa près de la tour Eiffel, elle aussi spécialement loué rien que pour elle. La raison d'Elena lui disait que tout cela était totalement démesuré, mais sa vanité féminine se sentait flattée des attentions que Damon lui porte. Il la traite en véritable princesse. Rien que pour elle, il a fait fermé l'un des plus célèbre monument français, mettant tous les employés de l'édifice à leur disposition pour la journée. Une journée où le vampire gâta la jeune femme et qui redonna le sourire à Elena qui rigolait aux éclats, laissant s'envoler ses peines loin d'elle. Elle était désormais sur le bon chemin, celui de la guérison.

Grâce à Damon, au fils des semaines, la jeune femme allait bien mieux. Il se pliait en quatre pour elle, se dévouant corps et âme pour la rendre heureuse. Seul le bonheur d'Elena compte pour le ténébreux vampires qui rivalise de génie pour lui faire oublier ses démons intérieurs. Il était constamment présent pour elle, la taquinait dés qu'il le pouvait et s'improvisait guide les weekends, en l'emmenant visiter la ville tout en lui racontant d'incroyables anecdotes, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres!

Damon vouait une admiration incommensurable pour Elena. La force de la jeune femme le laissait bouche bée. Quoi qu'elle traverse, qu'importe ce qu'elle traverse, elle se relève toujours. Stefan lui a brisé le cœur en l'abandonnant enceinte, après l'avoir traité comme la dernière des trainées, en lui montrant le peu de confiance qu'il accorde à sa parole, et Elena a réussit à guérir de cette trahison et elle a surmonté dignement la perte de son bébé. Elle est impressionnante et Damon n'en est que plus amoureux. Il est littéralement fou d'elle, mais il n'essaye pas d'aller plus loin avec elle. Il n'ose pas, il a trop peur de la froisser ou de la braquer contre lui. Et puis, il ignore si elle a encore des sentiments pour Stefan. En bon défaitiste, Damon suppose que oui, il suppose qu'elle aimera toujours Stefan malgré tout le mal qu'il lui a fait.

Or ce n'était pas le cas. Elena le confiait à son journal, après tout ce que Stefan lui a fait, elle ne ressent plus rien pour lui, excepté un profond dégout. Elle portait leur bébé et lui l'a traité plus bas que terre, en refusant de croire en sa fidélité et en partant sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait. Sans Damon, elle se serait écroulée. Damon a été et continue d'être son pilier, son sauveur, son protecteur. Il est bien plus qu'un meilleur ami, Elena le sait. Elle a toujours eu de profonds sentiments pour Damon, seulement elle les niait, mais lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvé seule, le vampire a tellement été présent pour elle, il l'a tellement épaulé, soutenu et protégé qu'Elena a dut se faire à l'évidence: elle est amoureuse de lui. Folle amoureuse de lui, totalement consumée par lui. C'est devenue une certitude lorsque le vampire a prononcé une phrase, une simple et unique phrase qui a littéralement bouleversé la jeune femme. C'était au restaurant, lorsqu'il l'avait surprit en essayant de la dissuader d'avorter. Il avait dit: _"Et si c'est le fait qu'il n'a pas de père qui t'inquiète, je m'en occuperai et je l'aimerai comme s'il s'agissait du mien"_. Pour Elena, ça voulait tout dire, ça signifiait à quel point Damon l'aime. Il était prêt à assumer un enfant qui n'est pas le sien juste par amour pour elle. S'il reste auprès d'elle, s'il voulait l'aider avec cette enfant qu'elle aurait pu avoir, ce n'était pour réparer ou compenser le mal que lui a fait Stefan, c'était juste pour elle, par amour pour elle. Et c'est totalement impensable pour elle que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer ainsi. Et elle désirait vraiment montrer au vampire à quel point il la consume, mais elle craignait qu'à cause de Stefan, qu'à cause du lien fraternel qui unit les deux frères, Damon la rejette. Et elle ne supporterait pas d'être une nouvelle fois abandonnée. Elle était encore bien trop fragile pour supporter un nouveau déboire sentimental.

D'ordinaire, Damon Salvatore faisait la grâce matinée. Cependant depuis qu'il vit en France avec Elena, il se lève plus tôt les jours où elle a cours, histoire de lui préparer un copieux petit-déjeuner. Tous les matins, il cuisine pour elle un repas français, lui fait un bon café et lui presse des oranges, puis dépose le tout dans un plateau sur lequel, chaque jour, il ajoute une fleur cueillie dans son magnifique jardin. Ensuite, il monte à l'étage, réveiller sa belle au bois dormant pour qu'elle prenne son petit-déjeuner. Et tous les matins, le vampire est accueilli par une Elena tous sourire, qui se rue sur la nourriture disant qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'aussi délicieux petits déjeuners. Et en mangeant, elle continuait de converser avec le ténébreux vampires. Tous les deux utilisaient ce rendez-vous matinal afin de papoter, se confier l'un à l'autre et renforcer leur complicité ainsi que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent silencieusement l'un pour l'autre. Ensuite, pendant qu'Elena partait se préparer, le ténébreux chevalier servant de la jeune femme redescend en bas et dépose quelques biscuits dans le sac de sa précieuse colocataire afin que celle-ci puisse combler de potentiels petits creux durant sa longue journée de cours.

«Damon ne m'attend pas ce soir! Cria Elena en descendant les escaliers.»

Un brin trop protecteur, le vampire usa de sa vitesse surhumaine pour se poster devant la jeune femme afin qu'elle puisse développer sa phrase en lui expliquant ce qu'elle compte faire une fois sortie du lycée.

En le voyant si possessif, Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée par le comportement jaloux de son colocataire. Et ça elle rigolait face à un Damon boudeur, qui marmonnait dans sa barbes des paroles incompréhensibles pour une ouïe de simple mortelle.

«Monsieur Salvatore serait-il jaloux? Se moqua-t-elle. Arrête de t'inquiéter, je serai avec des amis du lycée. Pour réviser! Tu sais que j'ai des examens dans une deux semaines!

- Tu as déjà des amis?»

Damon et Elena étaient en France depuis près de trois mois et la jeune femme n'est pas associable comme l'est Damon, elle a facilement établit des contacts avec ses camarades de classe. Elle s'est fait quelques amis même si elle ne sort pas faire la fête avec eux. Après tout, quand elle veut faire la fête, elle a Damon. Le vampire l'emmène dans toutes les boites de nuit à la mode de la ville et dans les meilleurs restaurants. Sans oublier qu'il a prit deux abonnements au cinéma afin qu'ils puissent tous deux profiter à fond du septième art.

«Il y aura des garçons? S'inquiéta son protecteur.

- Oui! Mais arrête d'être jaloux Damon, tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi!»

Elle disait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais en son fort intérieur, sa phrase résonnait sérieusement. Le seul auquel elle s'intéresse est le légendaire Damon Salvatore. D'ailleurs elle est tellement accro à son vampire qu'elle se surprend à l'épier. Par exemple, la veille, Damon a décidé de faire un barbecue, et pour la titiller, il a décidé de se mettre torse nu dans le jardin. Elena a prétexté avoir trop chaud à l'intérieur et s'est installée sur l'immense terrasse afin d'avoir une vue impeccable sur les parfaits abdominaux du vampire. Autant dire que ce fut en dévorant le séduisant vampire que la jeune femme prit un coup de chaleur, se consumant de l'intérieur face à l'Apollon qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Elena déposa un timide et rapide bisou sur la joue de Damon avant de sortir de la maison afin de se rendre en cours. Au programme de sa journée: deux heures de sciences, une heure d'anglais, une heure et demi de français, une courte pause pour aller déjeuner suivie de deux heures de sport, d'une heure d'Histoire, d'une heure d'espagnol ainsi que d'une heure de latin. Et ensuite, des séances de révisions avec ses amis. Elena n'arrivait déjà pas à voir le bout de cette journée sans l'avoir encore entamée!

Après une interminable journée de cours, Elena se rendit avec ses amis dans le café dans lequel ils ont l'habitude de réviser. Malheureusement, l'établissement était exceptionnellement fermer. Alors, la jeune femme appela Damon pour savoir si elle pouvait inviter ses camarades à venir étudier dans l'immense maison qu'ils partagent, étant donné que l'endroit est spacieux et tranquille. Et bien sur, le vampire accepta. Ce qu'Elena désirait, Elena l'obtenait. Damon devait donc faire avec une horde d'adolescents bruyants dans sa paisible demeure.

Au début, il marmonna dans sa barbe, puis il décida de s'installer confortablement sur son fauteuil, un verre de Bourbon dans une main, la télécommande dans l'autre. Ses invités pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, Elena les gérerait, lui allait regarder un match de football sans se soucier des babillages d'une rouquine qui piaillait autant que Blondie.

«Ton coloc' est à tomber! S'extasia la rouquine en question. Il est célibataire?»

Elena releva la tête et dévisagea son amie, prénommé Coralie. En son fort intérieur, la jeune femme bouillonnait de jalousie. De plus, elle savait que Damon a entendu la remarque – elle l'a vu à travers la baie vitrée relevé la tête et sourire avec prétention – et elle craignait qu'il ne décide d'avoir une relation avec Coralie. Après tout, elle sait qu'il n'a été avec personne depuis plus de quatre mois, le temps commençait probablement à lui devenir long; Damon Salvatore est le genre d'homme à avoir besoin de compagnie féminine. Mais Elena ne supportait pas l'idée même que Damon puisse avoir une autre femme qu'elle près de lui, encore moins que cette femme soit une de ses amies, alors, sans réfléchir, elle répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête en disant que Damon est gay. Ce qui déçut son la rouquine et qui fit sursauter le vampire. Cependant, le ténébreux Salvatore connaissait suffisamment les femmes pour savoir que lorsque l'une d'elle raconte ce genre de mensonge c'est simplement pour défendre son territoire, ce qui signifie plus clairement qu'Elena ne veut pas qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie, qu'elle tient bien plus à lui qu'il ne le croyait. Et face à ce constat, le vampire souria, fier que la jeune femme ne soit pas si insensible qu'il n'y pensait à ses charmes. Cependant, ce faire traiter de gay, lui un irrécupérable macho, le vexait énormément. Alors, il concocta une petite vengeance pour rendre Elena totalement dingue. Il allait tout simplement profiter de la piscine, sachant qu'il attirerait tous les regards des jeunes filles sur son corps d'Apollon et qu'Elena en ferrait des bons de jalousie!

Et le plan diaboliquement sournois du vampire fonctionnait. Lorsque les filles le virent plonger dans la piscine, elles détournèrent toutes leur attention sur sa petite personne devant une Elena qui semblait cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa frustration. Cependant, en réalisant que Damon ne cesserait pas son petit jeu qui l'amusait énormément, la jeune femme décida de mettre un terme à la soirée révisions en prétextant être fatiguée. Mais le vampire renchérit derrière elle en invitant tout le monde à manger. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent comme on dit. C'était à celui de ces deux têtes de mule qui aurait le dernier mot!

Finalement, à minuit passé et après qu'Elena ait fait la tête durant toute la soirée puisque Damon s'était amusé à flirter avec toutes les filles autour de la table, semant le doute dans leurs esprits concernant son identité sexuelle inventée par Elena, la soirée prit fin.

Exaspérée par le comportement qu'a eu Damon, la jeune femme lui tourna le dos et prit la direction de l'étage afin de regagner sa chambre. Cependant le ténébreux Salvatore en avait décidé autrement. Il lui barra le passage et l'emprisonna contre un mur. Puis, il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle et se pencha sensuellement vers son visage pour lui susurrer quelques phrases à l'oreille. Il tentait de la déstabiliser et semblait réussir. Le cœur d'Elena battait à deux cent à l'heure, ses membres inférieurs tremblaient et des papillons dans son bas ventre se faisaient sentir. Elle était sous l'emprise de Damon, tout son être réclamait Damon et ses yeux dévoraient les lèvres parfaites du ténébreux vampire qui la déshabillait du regard. Elena n'avait pas besoin de suivre le regard de Damon pour le savoir; elle sentait les yeux bleus de ce-dernier se balader sur chaque parcelle de son corps, s'attardant sur les plus attrayantes.

Ça en était trop pour Elena! Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre eux. Son corps brule de désir pour Damon, elle ne raisonne plus et ne contrôle plus aucun de ses actes: elle se rua sans crier gare sur la bouche du ténébreux vampire et l'embrassa avec une fougue nullement maitrisée. Tout ce qui compte pour elle en cet instant est de sentir les lèvres brulantes de désir du vampire sur les siennes et les mains de Damon se balader sur son corps pour les procurer mille et un frissons.

Damon sembla ravi par cet assaut et répondit avec la même passion à ce baiser qui le rendait aussi fébrile que ne l'est la jeune femme. Avec elle, le vampire perdait l'esprit, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. S'il suivait ses instincts, il lui arracherait violemment ses vêtements et lui montrerait comment un homme digne de ce nom est censé prendre soin d'une perle comme elle. Mais il se retint. C'était rare, mais parfois, le vampire sait se montrer raison raisonnable. Et entre deux baisers enflammés, la raison rappelait au ténébreux Salvatore qu'Elena peut tomber enceinte d'un vampire, et après tout ce qu'elle a vécu il y a quelques mois, une nouvelle grossesse n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue. Elena se remettait à peine de sa fausse couche, son corps aussi et en plus l'ombre de Stefan planait encore sur leurs têtes: si Damon est sur qu'Elena est la femme de son éternité, il n'est absolument pas certain des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard. Si ça se trouve, un matin, elle décidera de le quitter pour un humain à l'esprit moins sombre que le sien et bien plus stable qu'il ne l'est. Un humain avec qui Elena pourra fonder une famille sans se soucier de la nature des enfants qu'elle mettra au monde.

Damon songeait que commencer une histoire avec Elena n'était pas une idée très judicieuse, cependant il était incapable de lui résister. Du haut de ses dix sept printemps, la jeune femme l'ensorcelait et face à elle, il se sentait être un adolescent consumé par la beauté qui émane d'Elena et prêt à toutes folies pour satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. Et puis, Damon est égoïste, il veut la jeune femme pour lui, à lui. Il veut qu'elle soit sienne pour toujours et il ne compte pas laisser ses doutes l'empêcher d'être avec la fille qu'il aime.

Le vampire interrompit le baiser afin de laisser la jeune femme respirer. Elena semblait totalement déconnectée de la réalité, les baisers passionnés qu'ils ont échangés l'ont rendu toute chose. Elle se sent pleinement heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Elena se sent vivre. Dans les bras de Damon, elle se sent en paix avec elle-même et découvre des sensations nouvelles, des sensations qui la consument.

Esquissant un sourire, la jeune femme utilisa la proximité avec le vampire pour passer ses bras autour du cou du vampire et les jambes autour des hanches de Damon. Puis, sans quitter son ténébreux vampire du regard, avec une infime tendresse, elle lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

«Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.»

Elle était toute émue face à un Damon qui ouvrit bêtement la bouche, ne s'étant pas imaginé qu'Elena lui ferrait une telle déclaration un jour. Il en fut tout penaud et ne put qu'embrasser de plus belle la jeune femme, qui se montrait de plus en plus entreprenante face à un vampire, aussi puissant soit-il, incapable de lui résister. Au contraire, le fait qu'Elena lui arrache presque ses vêtements, le poussa à en faire de même avec ceux de la jeune femme.

«Tu vas me tuer, marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Mais non, c'est toi qui m'épuiseras avant! Rigola la jeune femme en abordant un sourire coquin.»

Depuis ce fameux soir, Damon et Elena sont ensemble. Ils ne vivent plus en colocation mais en couple. Tous les deux dorment dans la même chambre et se partage le même dressing. Ils font chaque samedi faire leurs courses et se promènent mains dans la main sur les Champs Elysées. Dans les rues de la capitale, ils sont une couple parmi tant d'autre, cependant tout ceux qui les côtoient peuvent témoigner du fait qu'ils n'ont rien d'ordinaire: leur relation est fusionnelle, passionnée. C'est comme s'ils sont toujours sur la même longueur d'onde mais enfermé dans un univers qui leur est propre, dans un univers où seul eux deux peuvent se comprendre. Elena n'a qu'à jeter un simple regard à Damon pour savoir ce qu'il a en tête ou ce qu'il ressent, tandis que le vampire lit sur le visage de la jeune femme comme dans un livre ouvert.

Cinq mois et demi, cinq longs et interminables mois et demi durant lesquelles Jenna n'a pas vu sa nièce et durant lesquelles Jeremy n'a pas vu sa sœur. Oh bien sur ils l'ont eut au téléphone et via facetime, mais ils ne l'ont pas vu en chair et en os, ils ne l'ont pas serré dans leurs bras depuis cinq mois et demi. Elena n'est pas rentrée pour l'été, elle a réussit ses examens de première avec excellence puis, est partie deux mois se balader à travers l'Europe avec Damon. Et maintenant, au bout de cinq mois et demi, Jeremy et Jenna font enfin revoir Elena! Le cadet des Gilbert ne tenait plus en place, il était euphorique à l'idée de retrouver sa grande-sœur. Quant à Jenna, elle était pressée de revoir Elena, de s'assurer qu'elle va bien, de vérifier que Damon se comporte bien avec elle, mais pas que. Elle devait parler à sa nièce, elle a quelque chose de très important à lui dire, et bien que Jeremy ait un peu préparé sa sœur, Jenna ignore comment la jeune femme réagira. Mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher une telle information à sa nièce! Voilà pourquoi elle a décidé de rendre une petite visite imprévue à Elena. Et puis les dates de ce séjour sont bien choisies, elle sera présente le jour où Elena soufflera ses dix-huit bougies, dans trois jours précisément.

Ce matin là, comme à son habitude, Damon cuisinait pour Elena. Cette dernière n'était pas bien loin, elle s'est confortablement installée sur le plan de travail et titillait le vampire avec ses sous-vêtements rouges qui donnaient envie à Damon de lui sauter dessus. Il tenta de résister au chant de la sirène, mais la jeune femme, amusé du trouble qu'elle pouvait lire dans les pupilles océans de son petit-ami, décida de provoquer le vampire en bougeant légèrement pour mettre ses atouts en valeur. Suffisamment pour que Damon lâche ce qu'il avait en main et se rue sur elle pour l'embrasser avec toute la fougue dont il sait faire preuve.

Jenna n'en pouvait plus t'attendre que quelqu'un vienne leur ouvrir la porte à elle, Jeremy et Alaric, alors, ignorant les avertissements des garçons, elle entra chez le vampire pour découvrir sa nièce à califourchon et quasi nue à arracher sauvagement les vêtements de Damon qu'elle embrassait avec une incroyable fougue. Autant dire que Jenna ne s'attendait pas à faire une telle découverte! Elle se pressa à quitter la pièce non sans crier, la mine horrifiée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Puis, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à son neveu, elle le pointa du doigt en l'accusant d'être au courant de la relation qu'entretient Elena avec Damon, relation qu'elle n'approuve pas, mais alors pas du tout. Pour Jenna, Elena a déjà trop souffert avec Stefan qui était le gentil Salvatore, alors avec Damon, le célèbre Bad-boy à la réputation tumultueuse, Jenna n'osait imaginer dans quel état elle retrouverait sa nièce une fois que Damon aurait terminé de _"jouer"_ avec elle.

À l'instar de sa tante, Jeremy approuve la relation de sa sœur. Parce qu'Elena est heureuse. Pleinement heureuse. Elle lui a confié ne s'être jamais sentie aussi épanouie dans une relation amoureuse que dans celle qu'elle entretient en ce moment. Alors oui, elle est avec Damon, mais lorsque Stefan est parti en abandonnant Elena enceinte, le cœur en miettes, c'est Damon qui a prit soin d'elle et qui l'a maintenu la tête hors de l'eau, prouvant à tous qu'il est d'une loyauté sans faille envers la jeune femme. Mais Jenna ne semblait nullement voir les choses de ce point de vue; énervée, elle héla Elena de s'habiller et venir dans le salon, en avertissant au passage Alaric qu'il aurait des problèmes si elle apprenait qu'il était au courant de ce qui se passait dans cette maison. Autant dire que le professeur d'Histoire est mal barré, Damon et lui passent des heures à papoter au téléphone. Il savait très bien que le vampire sortait avec Elena, tout comme il sait que le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'à prévu d'offrir son ami à la jeune femme déplaira forcément à sa compagne.

Damon bougonna, il n'appréciait pas qu'on vienne chez lui à l'improviste. Mais par amour pour Elena, il tentait de se ne pas montrer son mécontentement et fila se servir un verre de Bourbon pour se calmer les nerfs.

Et pendant que Damon donnait à une Jenna survoltée une image pathétique de sa personne en buvant son cher et tendre Bourbon préféré de bon matin, Elena faisait face à sa tante qu'elle tentait de raisonner. Et finalement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et après avoir entendu Jenna lui faire un longue leçon de morale et d'éducation sexuelle, n'en pouvant plus, la jeune femme sortie de ses gongs et monta à l'étage pour montrer à sa tante la preuve qu'elle et Damon se protègent et qu'elle ne risque pas de retomber enceinte. Ce qui apaisa Jenna qui se sentit tout un coup vraiment stupide de traiter Elena comme une adolescente irresponsable.

«Je suis désolée, murmura Jenna, peu fière d'elle.

- On va mettre ça sur le dos de ta grossesse! Rigola Elena, magnanime.

- Comment tu…

- Jeremy a beau essayé de cacher la vérité, dans ses mots ou dans son absence de mots, il te la révèle, lui expliqua Elena. Félicitation! Tu en es à combien de temps?

- Six semaines, bredouilla Jenna.»

Lorsqu'elle a découvert sa grossesse – totalement imprévue – Jenna a craint de l'annoncer à sa nièce. Elle avait peur qu'Elena le prenne mal ou soit replongée dans la tragédie qu'elle a vécu. Mais apparemment sa nièce prend plutôt bien l'idée de devenir cousine; elle en est ravie. Et pendant que les filles jacassent sur la grossesse de Jenna et la relation amoureuse d'Elena, et alors que Jeremy dort sur un transat au milieu du jardin, complètement épuisé par le décalage horaire et son vol, Damon servait un verre à Alaric avec qui il papote, abordant divers sujets plus ou moins sérieux.

Après que tout le monde se soit reposé, Elena embarqua son frère et sa tante dans une visite guidée de Paris. Elle ne prétendait nullement être aussi douée que ne l'est Damon pour faire découvrir une ville, sans oublier qu'elle n'a pas la démesure de son charmant amant, mais elle offrait de bons moments à ses proches.

Très vite, le jour de l'anniversaire de la jeune femme arriva. En trois jours, Jenna a fini par accepter la relation de sa nièce avec Damon et à approuver les projets – pourtant secrets – du ténébreux vampire. En fait, il ne lui avait même pas fallut deux heures pour mettre fin à tous les préjugés qu'elle avait sur cette relation. Il lui a suffit de passer la soirée en compagnie du couple pour se rendre compte à quel point Elena et Damon sont fusionnels. Face au bonheur qui émane de sa nièce, face aux gestes, certes discrets mais tendres du vampire, Jenna ne pouvait qu'être rassurée; elle avait le sentiment qu'Elena vivait une relation sérieuse dans laquelle elle était en sécurité. Il suffisait de regarder Damon l'observer pour se rendre compte que le Bad-boy n'existe plus et a laissé place à un homme tendre et fou de sa compagne.

En allant se coucher, Damon s'inquiéta de savoir comment allait Elena. Non pas qu'elle lui ait envoyé des signes de blues ou de mélancolie; au contraire, toute la soirée, elle a rigolé aux éclats. Mais le vampire voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne ressassait pas sa fausse couche et lui demanda de but en blanc comment elle se sentait.

«Je vais bien, rigola-t-elle. Je suis ravie à l'idée d'avoir un cousin ou une cousine. Et j'adore Jenna et Alaric, ils méritent d'être heureux! Je t'assure, je vais très bien et je suis tout à fait heureuse. Tu es très bien placé pour savoir que je me suis pleinement remise de ma fausse couche, lui assura-t-elle, sincèrement. Mais tu es trop chou de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Chou? S'étrangla presque le vampire. Tu me trouves chou?

- Mignon si tu préfères! Se moqua la jeune femme.»

Mais Damon boudait toujours en abordant sa tête d'enfant. Il était incroyablement mignon, Elena fondait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son petit-ami lui faire des yeux de cocker. Il la rend folle, oui, mais il est tellement adorable, la jeune femme est totalement sous le charme du ténébreux vampire qu'elle gratifia de _"sexy"_ puisqu'il s'agissait du terme qu'il souhaitait qu'elle emploie.

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Elena, Damon garda son habitude et alla lui préparer son petit-déjeuner, à l'exception près que ce matin là, le repas matinal fut un peu particulier. À la place des tartines et des viennoiseries se trouve un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Et s'il y a le café et le jus d'orange tout juste pressé dans le plateau, la fleur quotidienne est remplacée par un petite boite en écrin et un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges. Le petit déjeuner de la princesse s'accorde juste à ce jour particulier où elle fête ses dix-huit printemps.

Elena attendait Damon. Le vampire lui a fait promettre de ne pas descendre en bas, lui annonçant un petit déjeuner mémorable. Elle est impatiente! La jeune femme ignore ce que lui réserve son petit-ami mais elle connaît suffisamment Damon pour savoir que le cadeau qu'il va lui offrir – car inévitablement il a prévu un cadeau – va être mémorable. Son ténébreux suceur de sang préféré l'a averti au préalable que cette journée serait à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Lorsqu'elle songeait à ce qu'a organisé son petit-ami, Elena opta sans aucune hésitation pour quelque chose de démesurée. Après tout Damon adore tout ce qui luxueux et unique! Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un écrin au milieu de son plateau repas. Le gâteau, les fleurs, rien de bien surprenant, c'est tout à fait classique d'offrir un bouquet de fleurs à sa petite-amie et de lui faire un gâteau pour son anniversaire. En revanche, le petit écrin noir, Elena s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans. Et vue la taille deux options s'offre à elle: la première, des boucles d'oreilles hors de prix, qu'elle craindra de perdre à chaque fois qu'elle les mettra – c'est à dire tous les jours! – et la seconde – son option préférée – une bague. Un bague un peu particulière, le genre de bague qui change votre vie à l'instant où vous la recevez. Le genre de bague qu'Elena attend de la part de l'amour de sa vie.

En ouvrant l'écrin en satin, elle pria le ciel pour que ce soit une bague. Et ça en était une! Une magnifique bague en or blanc serti d'un immense diamant. Aucun doute, c'était la bague qu'elle attendait. C'était une bague de fiançailles, et en la voyant, la jeune femme ne laissa même pas le temps au vampire de poser LA question puisqu'à travers le flot de larmes de joie qui coule sur ses joues elle cria une énorme, un passionné grand oui. Oui elle désirait devenir madame Damon Salvatore. Oh que oui! C'était même son plus grand rêve.

«J'avais une question à te poser! Se plaignit le vampire.

- Et j'ai anticipé en te disant oui, répliqua la jeune femme, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais qu'il s'agit d'une bague de fiançailles? Tu sais que la question était…

- Je veux t'épouser Damon. Je l'ai voulu à l'instant où tu m'as dit je t'aime pour la première fois. Ce jour là, j'ai réalisé que je voulais te l'entendre me le dire tous les jours jusqu'à ma mort.

- Je t'aime, souria le vampire. Tu es mon ange à moi. Et je veux que tu sois ma femme. Mais je veux qu'on se marie que lorsque tu l'auras décidé. Dans un mois, dans un an, dans cinq ans… Je veux juste t'épouser, toi tu décides quand.»

Et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à passer la corde au cou du ténébreux vampire. Le jour même de son anniversaire elle annonça à tous ses proches ses fiançailles - tous en furent heureux, Elena resplendissait de bonheur – et prépara son mariage pour le mois de décembre. À Mystic Falls évidemment où une magnifique et émouvante cérémonie intime eut lieu, unissant à jamais les deux jeunes gens, le 24 décembre 2011, sous la neige. C'était un mariage parfait, encore plus que dans les rêves les plus fous de la jeune et heureuse mariée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors cette 2nde partie, elle vous a plu? Que pensez-vous du parcours d'Elena, de la manière dont elle se remet de la perte de son bébé? De la journée que Damon lui organise en lui louant un bateau mouche et la tour Eiffel? D'Elena marqué par la phrase de Damon (_"Et si c'est le fait qu'il n'a pas de père qui t'inquiète, je m'en occuperai et je l'aimerai comme s'il s'agissait du mien"_)?De leur relation? Des petites habitudes de Damon? Et que pensez-vous du moment où Elena dit que Damon est gay juste pour l'éloigner d'une de ses amies qui s'intéresse à lui? Et de la jalousie de Damon lorsqu'il s'inquiète du fait qu'Elena ait des amis garçons? Des petits jeux Delena lorsqu'ils s'amusent à se provoquer mutuellement? De leur premier baiser? De Damon qui songe au fait qu'il ne doit pas mettre Elena enceinte? Sinon que pensez de Jenna, de sa réaction en découvrant Damon et Elena dans la cuisine? Et de sa grossesse? Et pour terminer en beauté, que pensez-vous du fait que Damon & Elena soient mariés?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis. Et vos théories! Pensez-vous que Stefan sera une menace pour le couple Delena? Comment imaginez-vous la troisième partie?**

**Bises & à bientôt (d'ici un ou deux jours).**

**Amandine.**


	3. Partie 3

**Cette partie est longue, très longue. 17 pages et 6488 mots! J'espère que ce final vous plaira! **

**Memel: Merci pour ton commentaire. Commente comme tu peux ma fic, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je posai juste la question parce que je relis souvent les commentaires laissés sur mes histoire. Je ne suis pas mégalo ou présomptueuse ou je ne sais quoi, je les relis juste pour évoluer et savoir comment faire évoluer les histoires, ce qui plait et plait moins… ce genre de chose. Mais revenons en à ce commentaire, je suis ravie que la partie 2 t'ait plu. À bientôt. Bises & bon WE. **

**Dray86: Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que la partie 2 t'ait plu. Damon est complètement fou d'Elena, ça c'est de notoriété publique! Ils ont une relation fusionnelles et passionnée mais cette partie s'écoule sur cinq ans, est-ce que cinq ans plus tard leur relation est la même? À voir. Soit le happy end est joyeux, soit il est tragique, n'oublie pas que Stefan va revenir! Dans ce chapitre, pas de Bourbon pour Damon! Je t'avertie parce que lui et son Bourbon… C'est une grande histoire d'amour! Dans la petite scène où Elena fait croire que Damon est gay… Normal qu'il réagisse, c'est Damon Salvatore tout de même! Il ne peut pas se laisser traiter de gay, lui un homme à femme, un grand macho! Et il sait pourquoi Elena fait ça, il l'a connaît par cœur. Et ça le flatte. Et il s'amuse à pimenter leur relation en la rendant jalouse. Tous les deux ont tendance à marquer leur territoire. Elena est à Damon, Damon est à Elena. Stefan apprendra la vérité concernant la faculté d'Elena, je confirme. Après ce qui va se passer… Je ne dis rien! Aller merci pour ton commentaire & à bientôt. Bises & bon WE.**

**I-R-E: Ravie que la partie 2 t'ait plu! La bague est sublime, Damon ne lui a pas offert du toc! C'est Damon, tu ne peux qu'imaginer une bague magnifique et hors de prix! Merci pour ton commentaire & à bientôt. Bises & bon WE.**

**Mahxeem: Ok, c'est vrai que parfois l'humour par écrit, on ne le comprend pas. Ça m'est arrivé d'en faire et j'ai été prise au premier degré. Du coup par précaution quand j'en fait, je présise ou le sous-entend pour éviter les quiproquo. Passons, je suis ravie que ma partie 2 t'ait plu. Merci pour ton commentaire. À bientôt. Bises & bon WE.**

**Lea Michaelson: Dernière partie, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Pour tes théories, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, files les vérifier. Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que la partie 2 t'ait plu. À bientôt. Bises & bon WE.**

**Guest (commentaire du 24/04 à 12H00): Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis ravie que la partie 2 t'ait plu. Oui une vengeance à la Damon a été concoctée et c'est grâce à leur comportement ce soir là qu'ils se sont tombés dans les bras. Tous les deux se comprennent, pas besoin de mots. Damon n'a pas été obligé de poser LA question à Elena, elle a dit oui sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Quant à ta théorie sur Stefan, je ne commente pas, je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer. À bientôt. Bises & bon WE.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis ravie que la partie 2 t'ait plu. Et de rien pour t'avoir réexpliquer la première partie, c'est bien normal, je suis aussi là pour ça. Cette scène où Elena fait passer Damon pour gay a bien plu à tout le monde, c'est aussi une de mes préférées. Damon est prêt à tout pour Elena, même si ça lui aurait été difficile, il se serait occupé du bébé comme du sien. Juste par amour pour Elena. Et pour Elena, ce qu'il a voulu faire est très touchant, ça l'a marqué. Stefan réapparait plus d'une fois dans cette partie mais reverra-t-il Elena ou son frère? That's the question! Aller je t'abandonne à cette dernière partie. À bientôt. Bises & bon WE.**

**M: Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ton commentaire & ravie que mon histoire te plaise. À bientôt. Bises & bon WE.**

**Guest (commentaire du 24/04 à 16H41): Ravie que la partie 2 t'ait plu ainsi que mes autres fics & merci pour ton commentaire. Et commente comme tu peux, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. À bientôt. Bises & bon WE.**

**Virginie: Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis ravie que la partie 2 t'ait plu. Elena a de la chance oui. Le sait-elle? Réponse dans ce chapitre. À bientôt. Bises & bon WE.**

**Sonia: Je suis ravie que ma 2nde partie t'ait plus. Merci pour ton commentaire. À bientôt. Bises & bon WE.**

**Bon je vous abandonne à cette longue et dernière partie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore pour vos commentaires.**

* * *

**_Partie 3_**

Positif. Son test de grossesse est positif. Une nouvelle fois. Quatorze mois après s'être retrouvée avec un test de grossesse dans sa salle de bain, Elena en tient de nouveau un positif entre ses mains. Et une nouvelle fois, elle est complètement paniquée puisqu'encore une fois le bébé n'est pas prévu. Encore plus angoissée que la première fois! Cette fois, elle désire ce bébé plus que tout au monde et elle espère que son mari voudra le garder. Après tout, elle a toujours redouté la réponse de Damon concernant le sujet _"enfants"_, elle ne lui a jamais demandé s'il désire qu'ils fondent une famille un jour. En tout cas un chose est certaine pour elle: elle veut ce bébé. Et elle espère de tout cœur que cette grossesse se passera bien parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre cet enfant. Ce bébé, c'est celui de Damon, c'est celui de l'homme dont elle est éperdument amoureuse, elle se doit d'aller au bout de sa grossesse. Et ce n'est surement pas le fait qu'elle n'est pas terminée ses études et qu'elle mettra au monde son enfant en plein milieu de son premier semestre universitaire qui l'empêchera d'avoir son bébé. Cependant, ses certitudes et son entêtement à vouloir cet enfant ne changent rien à sa peur panique de faire face à Damon et de lui annoncer sa grossesse.

Cependant, elle ignorait que son mari, qui adore l'observer et qui la connaît par cœur, se doute qu'elle attend un enfant. Damon est loin d'être idiot, non seulement le corps d'Elena et sa sensibilité tactile ont changé, mais depuis quelques temps, sa chère épouse agit comme l'an dernier, lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Les matins, elle ne mange pas, ou peu, elle ne paraît jamais très bien, on la sent barbouillée. En revanche lorsqu'elle se nourrit, elle donne l'impression d'avoir jeuné durant des semaines! De plus, ses sauts d'humeur ne passent jamais inaperçus. Elle est très lunatique et à fleur de peau. Damon la sent énormément fragile et anxieuse, à chaque fois qu'il tente de discuter avec elle en lui demandant si tout va bien, elle fuyait en changeant de sujet ou en prétextant devoir filer au lycée ou faire des courses.

Elena a peur de lui annoncer sa grossesse. Le vampire la connaît par cœur, il sait qu'il doit trouver le moyen de l'apaiser et de la rassurer. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle d'être si anxieuse. Il faut qu'Elena se détente et sache qu'il est ravi d'avoir un enfant avec elle bien qu'ils n'ont jamais abordé le sujet. À l'instar d'Elena qui craignait qu'il refuse de fonder une famille, Damon n'a jamais parlé d'enfants à sa femme pour plus d'une raison: parce qu'elle est très jeune et encore étudiante, et parce qu'elle a tellement été marqué par sa fausse couche qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui parler d'enfants, par peur de réveiller la douleur qu'elle a pu ressentir. Mais il n'aurait pas dû, Elena s'est parfaitement remise de sa fausse couche, elle a tourné la page et est parfaitement heureuse. Il aurait dû dire ou faire quelque chose pour montrer à sa femme qu'il n'est pas contre avoir un bébé. Ça le terrorise parce qu'il est un vampire, qu'il a un sale caractère, peu de patience et qu'il a parfois tendance à franchir les limites, mais en épousant Elena, implicitement, il a accepté de devenir père un jour. Sa femme désire être mère, le vampire s'efforce d'exhausser le moindre souhait de son épouse, il a donc dû se faire à l'idée qu'il serait père dans un avenir plus ou moins proche.

À deux pas du désert saharien, sous une chaleur affolante, Stefan Salvatore tentait de prendre un énième nouveau départ. Depuis son départ de Mystic Falls, il tente de faire le deuil de cette vie qu'il a tenté de se construire et de palier au manque d'Elena. En vain, la jeune femme lui manque chaque jour un peu plus. Et il se sent coupable. Sa petite-amie a peut-être fait une erreur, elle l'a peut-être trompé et elle est tombée enceinte, mais cette grossesse était le seul moyen pour eux d'être parents, il n'aurait pas dû se soucier de comment elle est tombée enceinte, mais du fait qu'elle l'était. Aujourd'hui, elle a un bébé, un bébé qu'il aurait pu élever avec elle, construisant ainsi une famille, un foyer avec celle qu'il aime. Juste parce que c'est l'enfant d'Elena, et ce qu'importe l'identité du père, l'enfant sera toujours celui d'Elena.

Le vampire était avec des sorcières dont l'une d'entre elle est une amie de longue date. Et connaissant bien Stefan, elle avait saisit son trouble et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui.

Au début, il se tut. Que pouvait-il dire? Cependant, au fils de la conversation, il laissa échapper deux ou trois choses concertant Elena, notamment le fait qu'elle soit le sosie Katherine et le fait qu'elle l'ait trompé en essayant de lui faire croire que l'enfant qu'elle attendait était le sien. Suffisamment pour son amie sorcière, nullement novice en magie, lui confie qu'un double à la possibilité d'avoir des enfants avec n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle, les vampires compris.

Autant dire que cette révélation choqua Stefan qui resta inerte un long moment. Elena ne l'a pas trompé. Au contraire, elle portait son enfant. Elle a eu son enfant! Aujourd'hui il a un fils ou une fille d'environ cinq mois, un cadeau du ciel qu'il a renié et abandonné. Il est le pire des salopards! Il aurait dû éclaircir cette histoire et rester auprès d'Elena. Il aurait dû… Il devait rentrer à Mystic Falls! Il devait rentrer à Mystic Falls pour prendre enfin soin de ses siens et tenter de se faire pardonner par Elena.

Assise dans son jardin, sous un beau soleil printanier, Elena tentait de se concentrer sur ses révisions. Mais c'était peine perdue. Quelques heures plus tôt elle passait un examen chez son gynécologue et depuis, elle n'a que son bébé en tête. Ce petit-être qui grandit à l'intérieur d'elle va bien, très bien même, son petit-cœur bat déjà. En même temps, Elena pensait que sa grossesse était plus récente, or elle en est déjà à huit semaines. Elle a donc pu profiter du son mélodieux du petit cœur de son enfant qui bat à intervalle régulier. Et ce son est juste magique, le plus beau son jamais entendu par la jeune femme.

Elena en est encore toute chamboulée. Elle va avoir un bébé! Cependant, malgré son bonheur qu'elle n'arrive absolument pas à dissimuler, elle s'inquiète. De par l'avancée de sa grossesse, elle doit parler à Damon au plus vite; d'ici quelques semaines, les changements sur son corps – déjà différent – ne seront plus dissimulables, son mari, qui connaît chaque parcelle d'elle par cœur, s'en rendrait compte. D'ailleurs elle se demandait comment Damon ne s'en était pas déjà aperçu, après tout, son mari est insatiable d'elle!

Justement le loup rentrait. Lorsqu'Elena est rentrée chez elle, elle a trouvé un post-it de Damon sur son bureau l'avertissant qu'il allait se balader. Ça lui a paru étrange, son mari ne se promène pas simplement, Damon est bien trop complexe et unique pour partir se promener sans arrières pensées. En le voyant arriver elle s'attendit automatiquement à quelque chose. Quoi, elle l'ignore, mais elle savait que Damon ne s'est pas simplement promené dans les rues de la capitale française. Trop simple, trop ordinaire pour lui.

Et la jeune femme avait encore une fois parfaitement raison. Son mari ne s'est pas offert une simple balade printanière, il est allé faire du shopping. Tout sourire, Damon lui tendait un bouquet de fleurs – un assortiment de roses rouges et blanches – et un sac cadeau.

Flattée par l'attention que lui porte son époux, la jeune femme lui souria en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, curieuse de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui offrir.

Déposant ses roses sur la table, elle ouvrit le paquet cadeau et fut surprise d'y découvrir un ourson en peluche. Elle regardait son présent et souria avant de relever la tête pour lancer un regard interrogateur à son mari. Se peut-il que Damon ait deviné? Se peut-il qu'il sache qu'elle est enceinte?

«Pourquoi une peluche? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Pour un bébé. Aux dernières nouvelles les enfants aiment les peluches! Répliqua l'air de rien Damon.»

Et bien qu'il ait emploi un pronom indéfini, Elena comprit que son mari sait. Damon sait qu'elle est enceinte et cette peluche n'est pas pour un bébé mais pour leur bébé, celui qu'elle porte. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas lui gâcher son bonheur en lui avouant qu'elle a comprit qu'il est au courant de sa grossesse. À la place, elle s'approcha de son époux, passa ses bras autour du cou de Damon, et en lui caressant sa chevelure corbeau elle lui confia que ce présent tombe à pic puisqu'elle attend un bébé.

Et son mari prenait la nouvelle avec bonheur. Il souriait et l'embrassait passionnément avant de déposer sa main gauche sur son ventre. Elena en fut soulagée, Damon veut du bébé. Elle sent que pour lui, c'est une évidence. Il n'y a aucune question à se poser, Damon veut du bébé. Et face à ce constat, Elena se sent sereine, bien plus sereine. Ne demeure plus que sa crainte de ne pas réussir à aller au bout de sa grossesse.

Tirant la main de Damon, la jeune femme l'installa devant leur écran plat et lui montra la vidéo de son échographie. Elle la lui décrivit avant de lui annoncer que la naissance de leur enfant est prévue en décembre, juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année. Le bébé serait un beau cadeau pour Noël.

Heureux, Damon enlaça son épouse et rembobina la vidéo, impressionné de voir et d'entendre le petit être qui grandit dans le ventre de son épouse. C'est juste magique!

Elena s'en amusait, son mari, le grand, le seul, l'unique Damon Salvatore devient complètement gaga face à une vidéo. C'est un jour unique, à marquer d'une pierre blanche!

«Tu deviens fou de cet enfant! Rigola la jeune femme, heureuse. Je t'aime!

- Moi aussi, susurra le vampire. Madame Salvatore tu es merveilleuse, un ange!

- Et dire que j'ai eu peur de te l'annoncer! J'ai été idiote. J'aurai dû t'en parler dés que j'ai fait mon test de grossesse, il y a deux semaines! Je suis désolée.»

Elle pleurait. Elle est totalement chamboulée émotionnellement. Elle se sent fragile, énormément fragile et le moindre petit émoi prend des proportions énormes. Soit elle rigole aux éclats, soit elle pleure comme une fontaine. Mais elle est heureuse. Elle a un mari formidable avec qui elle construit une famille, qui, dans sept mois, accueillera un bébé. Toute sa vie, Elena a désiré fonder sa famille, et aujourd'hui ses rêves deviennent réalité. Elle va devenir maman!

Elena n'est pas la seule à nager dans le bonheur. Damon l'est autant qu'elle, si ce n'est plus. Le fait de devenir père le rend euphorique bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sa merveilleuse femme qu'il aime plus que tout attend leur enfant. C'est totalement incroyable, inimaginable la joie que le vampire peut ressentir. Tout son monde tourne autour d'Elena et du ventre de celle-ci, là où le plus extraordinaire des enfants grandit.

En plus d'être fou de joie, le vampire se montre très câlin et tactile envers sa femme. Plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Son épouse est enceinte, il compte la bichonner et l'entourer au maximum afin de lui rendre sa grossesse la plus facile possible. Hors de question qu'Elena ne se sente négligée ou ne s'angoisse pour le bébé. Sa femme devait être sereine.

En ce moment, Jenna n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Sa grossesse l'épuise et elle ne souhaite qu'une chose: _"expulser"_ au plus vite son bébé! Elle n'en peut plus! Elle se trouve trop grosse et râle à longueur de journée. Et comme elle est quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent de temps de mauvaises humeurs, ses proches prennent sur eux pour ne pas s'énerver. Jeremy passe son temps chez Bonnie, et Alaric reste au lycée le plus possible, va boire un verre au Mystic Grill ou appelle Damon histoire d'éviter d'attiser les foudres de sa petite-amie qui a toujours un reproche à faire à tout le monde. Vivement qu'elle accouche!

Jeremy cuisinait des crêpes pour sa tante. Depuis qu'elle est enceinte, et lorsqu'Alaric n'est pas à la maison – là il est absent à cause d'une barbante réunion pédagogique – c'est le jeune homme qui prépare les repas. Sa tante ne sait pas se faire cuire un œuf, elle est juste douée pour commander de la nourriture chez le traiteur ou pour se faire réchauffer des plats surgelés. Jeremy s'emploi dont à la nourrir correctement même s'il n'a pas les talents culinaire d'un chef! Mais tant que Jenna mange ce qu'il cuisine c'est signe qu'il ne s'y prend pas aussi mal qu'il ne le pense.

En utilisant son ouïe de vampire, Stefan distingua deux voix chez les Gilbert: Jenna et Jeremy. Apparemment ni Elena, ni le bébé ne se trouvent dans la maison; la jeune femme a dû sortir, probablement avec Bonnie et Caroline. Mais ça n'empêcha pas le vampire de sonner à la porte de la maison blanche de Maple Street. Elena est de sortie mais il peut toujours lui laisser un message et prendre de ses nouvelles. De leurs nouvelles: celles d'Elena et celle du bébé.

«Toi! Hurla Jenna, folle de rage. Toi, comment peux-tu venir sonner à ma porte? Après tout ce que tu as fait à ma nièce…

- Jenna je suis parfaitement conscient du mal que j'ai pu faire à Elena, et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. J'ai déconné, je sais, mais j'ai besoin de la voir. Je dois lui parler, elle est…»

Stefan n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Jeremy, fou de rage, lui engendra une droite mémorable avant de lui intimer l'ordre de ne plus jamais revenir sonner à leur prote. Elena est heureuse, elle n'a pas besoin que Stefan la retrouve et sème la pagaille au sein de son couple par simple jalousie envers Damon.

«Jeremy a raison: ne reviens pas et reste éloigné de ma nièce! Lui ordonna méchamment Jenna. Tu lui as fait vivre l'enfer mais aujourd'hui elle est parfaitement heureuse, ne va pas d'incruster dans sa vie. De toute façon tu n'y as plus ta place! Elena s'est remise de tout le mal que tu lui as fait et elle a quitté Mystic Falls pour aller vivre avec son mari loin d'ici. Elle est vraiment heureuse et très épanouie, laisse la tranquille Stefan!»

Le vampire n'en revint pas, il n'arriva pas à croire ce que Jenna venait de lui dire. Elena ne peut pas être mariée! Il l'aurait su! Son frère aurait de nouveau fait taire son humanité et on lui aurait rapporté les plans tordus initiés par Damon! Or, dans le monde de la nuit, personne ne parle de Damon Salvatore, signe que son ainé se tient à carreaux. Elena n'est donc pas mariée, Jenna lui a menti. Si elle l'est… C'est juste tout bonnement inconcevable pour le vampire. Si Elena est mariée, ça veut dire qu'un autre homme s'occupe de son enfant! Stefan ne peut imaginer que sa petite-amie (ou plutôt ex petite-amie) a déraciné leur enfant en lui reniant ses origines paternelles!

Il doit la retrouver! Il ne peut faire autrement, il doit retrouver Elena et leur enfant. Il doit se battre pour elle et la reconquérir!

Après s'être assuré que Stefan ne trainait plus dans le quartier, Jeremy appela Elena pour la prévenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Il préférait opter pour la transparence de peur que le vampire n'abandonne pas et ne fasse une entrée fracassante dans la vie d'Elena.

Cette dernière sembla de très bonne humeur. Ça s'entendait dans sa voix, ça se sentait dans ses intonations. Comment pourrait-il lui dire que Stefan est de retour et veut la retrouver? Elle allait retomber de son petit nuage!

Jeremy ne se sentit plus de taille à lui faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle. Cependant, alors qu'il se ravisa, Elena, perspicace, lui demanda ce qui se passait. Rien qu'à la petite voix mal assurée de son cadet, la jeune femme a compris qu'il se passe quelque chose à Mystic Falls.

Jeremy parla. Il rapporta à sa sœur le retour de Stefan, et il fut surprit de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne paniquait pas. Le fait qu'il la cherche lui passe par dessus la tête. Pour plus d'une raison! La première et pas des moindres, elle est enceinte, elle est bien trop occupée à savourer sa grossesse dans les bras aimants, protecteurs et insatiables de son époux. Son époux dont elle porte le nom. Stefan va chercher une Elena Gilbert, mais il ne pensera jamais à chercher une Elena Salvatore! Sans oublier que lorsqu'ils ont déménagé, Damon a fait son maximum pour brouiller leur piste afin que justement Stefan – apparemment peu doué au jeu de cache-cache – ne la retrouve pas.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Damon en attirant son épouse à lui.

- Ton frère me cherche. Qu'il aille au diable! Je suis bien trop heureuse et excitée à propos du bébé pour me soucier de lui!

- Qu'il te cherche, il ne te retrouvera pas! Lui assura le vampire.»

L'angoisse de tout homme épousant l'ex de son frère ou plus communément l'ex d'un de ses proches, est que son épouse l'aime moins qu'elle n'a pu aimé son précédent petit ami. Et l'attitude d'Elena lui démontre qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui. Stefan n'a plus aucun intérêt pour la jeune femme! Les paroles d'Elena, ses actes, ses gestes, tout lui démontre qu'elle n'est qu'à lui, qu'il est le seul présent dans son cœur.

Elena revint à Mystic Falls fin juin. Jenna venait d'accoucher et la jeune femme souhaitait rencontrer sa cousine. Et puis, ce séjour était l'occasion de revoir ses amis – qu'elle n'a pas revus depuis son mariage, il y a six mois – et d'annoncer à ses proches sa grossesse, qui, selon Damon, se voit. Il dit que sa poitrine volumineuse ne passe pas inaperçu, et que sans vêtements, on aperçoit une petite bosse se former.

La jeune femme mit une dernière fois en garde son mari: elle rappela à Damon qu'il ne doit pas faire de bruit dans la chambre, il ne faut pas réveiller le bébé. Puis, sans prêter attention au fait que son époux ralle comme un vieux grincheux, elle entra dans la chambre de sa tante et s'approcha du berceau.

«Félicitation, elle est magnifique! Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu peux la prendre dans tes bras si tu veux, lui proposa Jenna, fatiguée. Elle est plutôt calme et elle adore se faire bercer.»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elena tenait le joli nourrisson dans ses bras. Et en effet, sa cousine est sage comme une image. Elle n'a pas pleuré lorsqu'Elena l'a sorti de son berceau, elle a juste ouvert ses petits yeux – d'un bleu bébé – et regarder fixement la jeune femme avant de se rendormir paisiblement.

Elena souria. Elle réalisa que d'ici quelques mois, le bébé qu'elle tiendra contre elle sera le sien. En décembre, elle mettra au monde son enfant et ce sera cet enfant qu'elle bercera tendrement. Elle s'en réjouit d'avance, l'expression sur son visage traduit tout son bonheur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? S'enquit Jenna, suspicieuse. Ton expression est… Ric, file donc avec ton pote boire à la santé de ta fille, Elena et moi on va papoter un peu entre filles! Raconte moi tout! S'enjoua-t-elle, après le départ des garçons. Tu rayonnes, raconte moi tout, je veux tout savoir!

- Je suis enceinte! Lui confia Elena.»

Et contrairement à sa réaction passée, Jenna prit avec joie cette annonce. Elena va avoir son diplôme, et les études universitaires sont bien moins chargés que les études secondaires; sa nièce aura tout le temps de profiter à fond de son bébé. Et puis Elena n'a pas à se soucier de l'argent, elle a un mari qui possède un beau patrimoine selon les rumeurs. Et surtout, le plus important, cette fois, Elena n'est pas seule. Elle a Damon.

«Je suis contente pour toi! Lui confia sincèrement Jenna. Et ça se passe comment ta grossesse? Tout va bien j'espère?

- Oui. Mon gynécologue m'a dit qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que je m'inquiète. Le bébé se porte bien: son cœur bat normalement et sa taille est parfaite pour un fœtus de son âge.

- Attend, tu en est à combien de temps exactement? S'intrigua sa tante. Si son cœur bat déjà, c'est que t'en es déjà à quelques semaines!

Elena se sentit tout à coup coupable. Elle s'apprête à entrer dans son second trimestre, et à part Damon, personne ne sait qu'elle attend un enfant. Elle a souhaité préserver sa grossesse secrète par peur de faire une fausse-couche. Elle voulait attendre d'avoir passé le cap difficile du premier trimestre – où le taux de fausses couches est le plus élevé – pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses proches. Enfin, si Jenna n'ébruite pas l'information avant! Sa tante semble tellement excitée, qu'un lapsus de sa part n'est pas à écarter.

«Au fait on a oublié le plus important, comment s'appelle ma cousine?

- Mina. On a voulu… Les deux syllabes de son prénom sont très importantes pour nous. La première, comme le début du prénom de ta maman, et la seconde, c'est la dernière syllabe de ton prénom! Souria Jenna. C'est un prénom fait pour elle.»

Elena ne sut que répondre. L'émotion était trop forte, elle ne put que fondre en larmes, vraiment très touchée par les révélations de Jenna.

…

La demeure des Salvatore a un peu changé depuis le retour de Damon et Elena à Mystic Falls. Plusieurs pièce ont été refaire, réaménagées pour une famille et pour qu'Elena puisse travailler à domicile, même si, depuis quelques temps, elle ne travaille guère, trop occupée à prendre soin de sa petite famille adorée qui est sa priorité. Elle vit pour être mère et est incapable de couper le cordon. Elle a arrêté ses études universitaires pour les poursuivre à domicile et elle continue depuis à travailler chez elle, auprès des siens sur qui elle peut veiller et de qui elle peut prendre soin.

Elena songeait à tout ce qu'elle a vécu, et ne revint à la réalité que lorsque son bébé lui tendit un jouet. Son fils de neuf mois voulait jouer avec elle. Son mini Damon détestait être négligé – comme Damon père – et lui accapare presque tout son temps. Mais à l'instar du vampire, il est calme. Il sourit toujours, il ne pleure pratiquement jamais et ne se montre pas sauvage puisque tout le monde peu s'approcher de lui sans problème. Cet enfant est un ange, un ange aussi beau que son père et adorant les crocs. Il est jeune, il n'en a pas encore mais il adore lorsque ses parents lui montre les leur. Ça l'amuse et il rigole. Il pourrait rester des heures à regarder les veines rouge apparaître sous les yeux de l'un de ses parents et les crocs se révéler.

«Aller, on s'est bien amusé mon petit Damon, mais aujourd'hui c'est un jour super important! Ce soir, le Père Noël va t'apporter tes cadeaux pour la première fois mon trésor! Mais aujourd'hui c'est aussi l'anniversaire de mariage de papa et maman et l'anniversaire de…

- Joyeux anniversaire Madame Salvatore! S'écria joyeusement son mari en arrivant avec un immense bouquet de roses. Ça fait cinq ans!

- Je sais, souria la jeune femme en venant l'embrasser. Où est Amélia?

- Où veux-tu qu'elle soit? Il neige, elle est dehors! En plus c'est son anniversaire, tout est permis à ma fifille aujourd'hui!»

Elle se souvient parfaitement bien de la naissance d'Amélia autant que sa grossesse. Sa fille, prévue pour le dix décembre, n'était pas pressée de naitre et la jeune femme se souvient en avoir râler. Non pas parce qu'elle avait prit du poids – durant sa première grossesse, elle en a peu prit – non pas à cause de la fatigue qui se faisait ressentir et qui lui pesait mais tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait tenir dans ses bras son bébé pour Noël! Et les premières contractions se sont faites ressentir en plein milieu du réveillon! Autant dire que miss Amélia a bien choisit son moment, elle est née le 24 décembre, jour de l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents, à 22h47! Mais qu'importe la date de son anniversaire, elle est venue au monde, et dés lors, Elena et Damon ont pu profiter de leur magnifique petite fille.

Damon a été le premier de la prendre dans ses bras. Et il a été séduit au delà du concevable. Excepté ses beaux yeux bleus qui ont fait fondre Elena, Amélia est la copie de sa mère. Elle a la même peau mate qu'Elena, les mêmes cheveux bruns aujourd'hui aussi longs que ceux de sa maman et tout aussi beaux. Sans oublier qu'elle a une maturité effarante pour son âge et qu'elle est plutôt grande: ces deux caractéristiques effraient Damon qui ne veut pas voir sa fille grandir si vite. La fillette est une mini Elena à l'instar de son petit-frère qui est un mini Damon. Le seul point commun qu'ils ont est leurs précieux yeux. Et peut-être le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux calmes, mais leur caractère respectif est bien différent. Amélia est très protectrice, moins possessive que ne l'est son frère. Damon a plus tendance à vouloir tout le monde pour lui, à s'occuper de lui. Il se montre très possessif envers ses parents qu'il n'accepte de partager qu'avec sa sœur. Comme Amélia a la même tendance protectrice de sa mère, le bébé l'adore, il adore jouer avec elle. Tous les deux peuvent rester des heures dans le parc à s'amuser sans trop se chamailler – les rares fois où s'est le cas, Amélia court pleurer vers son père qui emmène les enfants au parc, au zoo, quelque part où les petits Salvatore ne pourront plus se bagarrer. En revanche, le bébé pleure à flots lorsque sa grande-sœur s'amuse avec Mina. Les deux fillettes n'ont que six mois d'écart, elles sont donc très proches, et dés qu'elles se retrouvent ensemble, le petit-garçon se sent négliger et déteste ça!

«Tu sais, on devrait habiller Damon et le sortir pour qu'il joue avec sa sœur, proposa le vampire. Ils sont trop mignons dans la neige!

- Nos enfants sont toujours mignons et adorables! Souria Elena. Mais tu as raison, je connais un petit-garçon qui serait ravi d'aller s'amuser avec sa grande-sœur adoré. N'est-ce pas Damon? On va mettre ton petit manteau pour que tu ne prennes pas froid dehors et on va aller rejoindre ta grande-sœur!»

Le petit garçon en fut ravi. Il commençait à gigoter dans tous les sens et à gazouiller comme un petit fou, réclamant à corps et à cris sa grande-sœur. _"Ameya, meya", _répétait-il inlassablement. Et malgré le fait qu'Elena soit vampire – certes depuis peu, elle a attendu de ne plus pouvoir allaiter son fils pour devenir immortelle, puisque sa fille a déjà développé certaines caractéristiques vampiriques et que la jeune femme ne désire nullement que ses enfants ne la perde un jour – Damon junior lui rendait la tache difficile. Il bougeait et frappait des pieds, impatient d'aller s'amuser dans la neige avec sa grande-sœur.

«Ça c'est mon fifils, toujours plein de vie! Rigola Damon en prenant son bébé dans ses bras. Damon, si tu veux aller jouer avec Amélia, tu dois laisser ta mère t'habiller. Regarde moi!»

Le vampire laissa ses crocs sortir, puis les rentra avant de les ressortir. Son petit cinéma captiva son fils qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Ce qui permit à Elena de pouvoir le parer pour aller dans la neige. Cependant il ne put sortir, les hurlements d'Amélia se firent entendre à l'extérieur et Damon et Elena le déposèrent à vitesse surhumaine dans son parc avant de se précipiter auprès de leur fille.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Amélia Salvatore s'amusait tranquillement dans son jardin. Son chiot labrador à ses côtés, la fillette faisait un bonhomme de neige en attendant ses parents et son petit-frère. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle, trop concentrée sur son chef-d'œuvre, et elle ne fit pas un homme s'approcher d'elle et la serrer dans ses bras. Et bien que la fillette soit chaleureuse, elle n'apprécia pas un tel assaut. D'autant plus qu'elle ne connaît pas cet homme, qui, de part son comportement, l'effraie. Alors elle sortit ses crocs et hurla, appelant ses parents à l'aide.

Stefan Salvatore a passé quatre ans à la recherche d'Elena. Il ne l'a jamais trouvé. Une fois, il s'est résolu à appeler son frère pour savoir s'il avait de nouvelles, mais Damon, un brin vague et la voix emplit de colère, lui expliqua qu'il vit loin avant de raccrocher. Le cadet supposa que son ainé n'en avait aucune idée et qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler vu la manière dont il s'est montré expéditif avec lui.

Cependant, malgré le fait que la jeune femme semble avoir disparue de la surface de la terre, il ne désespérait pas. Il continuait de la chercher et décida que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir un début de pistes est de revenir à Mystic Falls pour les fêtes de fins d'années. Après tout, il y a des chances pour qu'Elena revienne ou pour que Jenna ou Jeremy n'aille la rejoindre. En étant à Mystic Falls pour les fêtes de fin d'années, en observant de loin la famille Gilbert, il a toutes les chances de retrouver rapidement Elena et leur enfant.

En revanche, le vampire n'aurait jamais cru retrouver la trace d'Elena et de leur enfant – une fille – en rentrant chez lui. Car il n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que cette fillette qui joue dans le jardin est celle qu'a mise au monde Elena. C'est flagrant, elle ressemble à Elena comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sa crinière brune et sa démarche: cette petite-fille est celle Elena, c'est indéniable!

Ému d'enfin avoir retrouvé _"son" _enfant, Stefan s'empressa d'aller serrer la fillette dans ses bras, sans réfléchir au fait qu'elle ne le connaît pas et que son geste l'effraie. Pire, l'enfant était prise de panique et, tout en hurlant les crocs dehors, elle usa de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de l'emprise de Stefan et courut se réfugier dans les bras de… Damon. Stefan n'en revient pas, c'est donc son propre frère qui lui a volé sa famille! Une marmite sans fin bouillonnait à l'intérieur du cadet des deux, tandis que l'ainé – qui venait de déposer la fillette dans les bras protecteurs d'Elena – se dressa entre lui et les deux filles et lui fit face, le regard mauvais.

Elena consolait sa fille, en larmes. Elle la berçait contre elle et lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes tandis que Damon et Stefan sont sur le point de se bagarrer. Son mari défend son territoire et Stefan… Elena ignorait ce qu'il leur veut, en revanche, elle sait que Damon ne fait que protéger leur famille si précieuse, leur fille, encore toute tremblante de peur, le visage, en pleurs, caché dans le cou de sa mère.

«Tu étais oubligé de me les voler! Hurla Stefan, en assenant le premier coup.

- Mais de quoi tu me parles? Cria l'ainé en maitrisant son cadet.

- Tu m'as volé ma petite-amie et ma fille!

- Amélia n'est pas ta fille et Elena est assez grande pour tomber amoureuse de qui elle veut! Ragea Damon. Je ne t'ai rien volé comme tu dis. En revanche, toi tu t'es pointé et tu as terrorisé MA fille!»

Le ténébreux Salvatore était fou de rage: personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à l'un de ses enfants. En plus de ça, le conflit qui l'oppose à son frère devient un conflit de territoire. Elena, Amélia, Damon sont à lui! Sa famille. Stefan n'a pas le droit de débarquer et de faire son show! Elena a choisi qui elle voulait épouser et avec qui elle voulait fonder une famille, son frère n'a aucun droit de venir et de courir après sa femme. Monsieur a subitement réalisé qu'il a été plus qu'idiot de traiter Elena de trainée et de renier l'enfant qu'elle a perdu, et maintenant, comme il est sorti de leur vie depuis bientôt six ans, il prend Amélia pour sa fille et a envie de jouer les papas avec!

«Tu me l'as juste volé, comme tu m'as volé Elena! Grogna méchamment Stefan.

- Je n'étais pas ton objet! Hurla Elena. Tu m'as traité plus bas que terre, tu m'as abandonné mais je m'en suis remise. Je suis tombée amoureuse et j'ai épousé Damon! Et peu de temps après notre mariage, je suis tombée enceinte d'Amélia. Damon est son père! Et toi, tu n'as pas le droit de venir et terroriser ma fille. Encore moins aujourd'hui! C'est Noël, les quatre ans de ma fille et mon anniversaire de mariage! Et dans cette maison, il n'y a pas ce que tu cherches. Tu cherches un enfant qui n'a jamais vu le jour. Et tu as terrorisée une fillette innocente et sensible. Une fillette qui est ta nièce, la fille de ton frère!»

Sur ce, elle attrapa la main de Damon, complètement déboussolé après avoir revu son petit-frère, et l'obligea à rentrer à l'intérieur pour s'occuper d'Amélia, complètement perdue qui n'arrivait plus à calmer le flot de larmes qui lui flouent ses magnifiques petits yeux bleus.

Leur fille est une grande émotive, elle tient encore cela de sa mère, qui, enfant, se mettait souvent dans tous ses états.

Elena la berçait contre elle tandis que Damon allait chercher son fils, qui, se sentant négligé, pleure à chaudes larmes lui aussi.

«Je sais, toi et moi, on aime attirer l'attention, et ta mère et moi on est désolés de t'avoir laissé en plan, mais j'ai un idiot de frère qui a fait peur à ta grande-sœur!

- Ameya, gazouilla le bébé. Éyameyama…

- Oh oui mon bébé, tu veux aller consoler ta grande-sœur! Tu es un gentil garçon, mon fils!»

Et le bébé souria une nouvelle fois à son papa avant de tendre les bras à sa maman en criant et gazouillant, allant se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, tendant au passage son doudou à sa sœur. Il sent la peur de sa sœur et tente de la consoler du mieux qu'il le peut, à la hauteur de ses petits moyens.

Damon et Elena on passé deux heures à tenter de calmer leur fille. Maintenant ça va mieux, elle regarde des dessins animés avec son frère, mais ils ont eu un mal fou à l'apaiser. Il y a fallu lui expliquer qui est Stefan, lui résumer un peu le passif qu'il a avec Elena et la jeune femme a dû assurer à son anxieuse de fille qu'elle n'a aucun regret. Et c'est plus que sincère, si les choses s'étaient déroulées différemment… Si Stefan était resté, si elle n'avait pas perdu le bébé, si elle n'avait cédé à Damon… Avec tout ces _"si"_, elle ne serait pas là, à boire une verre de champagne avec son formidable époux pour fêter leur cinq ans de mariage tout en observant les deux plus beaux trésors de la terre regarder des la télévision.

Elena a une vie parfaite, elle n'a aucun regret. Tous les jours, elle se réveille en réalisant la chance qu'elle a d'avoir Damon et ses enfants. Aujourd'hui elle est pleinement heureuse, apaiser dans sa vie, accomplit professionnellement puisque ses livres rencontrent un succès international, accomplit en tant que femme, accomplit en tant qu'épouse, accomplit en tant que mère. La jeune femme réalise à quel point ce qu'elle a est précieux et le savoure chaque jour en nageant dans l'océan de bonheur éternel dans lequel elle a pénétré le jour où elle a choisi Damon. Ce jour là, elle a choisi de vivre pour elle, de réaliser ses rêves en construisant une vie pleine d'amour, de passion et d'éclats de rires.

Elle est heureuse, c'est aussi simple que ça. Damon, ses enfants, tous les trois, ils lui apportent tout ce dont elle a besoin. Ils sont la famille de ses rêves. Et ils sont réels!

«Allo Elena, ici la terre! Se moqua Damon. Arrête de refaire le monde dans ta tête et regarde le gâteau d'anniversaire de ta fille!

- Tu te rends compte qu'un petit détail, à plus d'un moment de nos vies, aurait pu tout changer! Et je n'arrive pas à imaginer mener une autre vie que celle-ci. Notre vie est parfaite! Et je sais ce que tu penses. Tu t'inquiètes parce que j'ai revu Stefan. Une petite part de toi pense que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui. C'est faux! J'ai cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour lui quand il m'a quitté. Maintenant, j'ai pitié de lui parce que ce qu'il a apprit le fait souffrir et parce que c'est ton frère. Mais je t'assure que tu es le seul et l'unique homme que j'aime. Le seul qui a une place aussi importante que la tienne dans mon cœur c'est…

- Notre fils. Elena je sais tout ça. Tes gestes, tes paroles, tes regards… N'oublie pas que je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert madame Salvatore, lui susurra tendrement Damon. Une autre coupe de champagne?

- Saoul moi monsieur Salvatore! Rigola Elena en lui tendant sa coupe. Je t'aime, dit-elle en l'embrassant avec la même passion restée intacte. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Joyeux cinquième anniversaire de mariage! C'est juste cinq ans de bonheur. Et je suis ravie que cette date soit si importante pour nous et notre famille!

- Le 24 est ma date préférée! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai mes cadeaux de noël en avance! Dit-il, coquin. C'est le jour ou tu m'as épousé, et c'est le jour ou tu as mis au monde notre premier enfant. Je t'aime Elena.»

Damon embrassa son épouse passionnément, heureux dans sa vie d'homme marié et de père de famille. La femme qu'il a épousée est un ange, une mère parfaite dévouée à leur famille. Elena est sa pierre précieuse, son trésor à lui. Chaque jour, il remercie le ciel d'avoir une telle épouse. D'avoir cette femme extraordinaire qui illumine chaque jour sa vie et qu'il aime comme au premier jour. Même plus. Avoir les enfants les a encore plus solidifié en tant que couple. Ils sont encore plus unis et heureux qu'auparavant. Chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque jour, leur passion se renforce. Ils sont heureux au delà du concevable. Leur amour est puissant, insubmersible, et ensemble, unis au delà de la vie, au delà de la mort, au delà du jour et de la lui, au delà de la raison humaine, ils ont construit la famille de leur rêve en accueillant tout d'abord Amélia, la mini Elena, puis Damon, le mini Damon qui porte parfaitement bien son nom. Le couple nage dans un océan sans fin bonheur et la passion. La promesse d'une vie d'amour et de passion s'est transformée en une éternité. C'est Elena et Damon, unis pour toujours et à jamais!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Avant de vos demander ce que vous pensez du chapitre et des scènes clés, je tiens à dire que j'ai adoré écrire cet OS en trois parties. Sinon cette dernière partie, elle vous a plu? Que pensez-vous d'Elena avec ses enfants? Je pari qu'au début, lorsqu'elle est avec son fils (dans le premier paragraphe où elle avec lui), vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait de l'enfant qu'elle attend au début du chapitre, je me trompe? Mais vous aimez les enfants? Sinon que pensez-vous de Damon qui a comprit qu'Elena était enceinte avant qu'elle le lui dise? Sinon que pensez-vous de Stefan, de son comportement au fils du texte? Vous croyez que j'ai été trop dure avec lui? Que pensez-vous de la date importante pour Delena du 24/12? Sinon que pensez-vous de Jenna face à Stefan? De sa réaction face à l'annonce d'Elena? Du prénom de sa fille? Et sinon que pensez-vous du fait qu'Elena soit un vampire? Qu'elle amuse son fils en se transformant? Et bien sur que pensez-vous du comportement de Damon envers sa petite famille?**

**J'attends vos derniers commentaires avec une grande impatience. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu. **

**Bises & bon weekend. **

**Amandine.**

**_PS:_**** Vous avez vu _The Originals_. Je vais juste reprendre l'expression d'Elijah dans la saison 2 en disant OMG! Pour parler familièrement vous allez être sur le cul!**


	4. Réponses aux commentaires de la partie 3

**Je réponds à vos derniers commentaires sur cette fiction. Mais avant je vous communique deux ou trois petites informations:**

**- La suite de _Quand tout a basculé_ est en écriture (malheureusement mes chapitres d'avances ont été effacé – grâce à la brillante intervention de mon chien qui est passé près de la clé USB et qui l'a fait bougé. Résultat: la clé s'est déconnecter de l'ordinateur et comme les chapitres n'étaient pas sauvegardés… Vous m'avez comprise!). J'ai écris la moitié du prochain chapitre mais j'ignore quand je l'aurais fini. De plus, je serai 3 jours sur Paris, pour la convention _TVD_ (où j'ai l'impression d'avoir abusé financièrement et sur les extras, photos en tête), donc samedi 18 & dimanche 19, je n'écrirai pas. Je ne peux dire précisément quand vous aurez la suite, soit la semaine prochaine avant que je parte (donc avant vendredi) soit après mon retour. Entre temps, peut-être que je comblerai avec des OS. **

**- Justement en parlant d'OS, j'ai deux idées concernant celui-ci. Je n'écarte pas l'idée d'en faire peut-être un jour une fic, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas d'actualité. En revanche, j'ai deux idées d'OS en tête. La première, un OS qui se passera quelques années après la fin, parce qu'on m'a demandé ce que devenait Stefan, quels sont devenus ses rapports avec sa famille… Ça restera Delena bien sur, mais on saura qu'elles sont leur relation avec Stefan. Donc un OS suite est en préparation. L'autre idée en court d'écriture, c'est un OS dérivé qui raconterait quelle serait la vie d'Elena si elle n'avait pas perdu son bébé et qu'elle l'avait gardé. Vous en pensez quoi de ces 2 idées? Les speechs vous plaisent-ils? LAISSEZ MOI VOS AVIS!**

**- D'autres OS sont aussi en préparation. Toujours Delena of course! Ils ne sont, dans l'ensemble, pas en court d'écriture, mais les speechs, les squelettes des histoires, sont dans mon petit dossier _"projets"_. **

**- Pour en revenir à la convention, qui parmi vous y va? Je demande ça parce que je ne connais personne qui y va (ma meilleure amie, fane de _TVD_ elle aussi, ne pouvait pas m'accompagner), donc si l'une de vous y va, peut-être qu'on peut se donner RDV avant pour se rencontrer. **

**- Sinon, concernant la série, vous avez lu les spoilers sur le final? Vous pensez qu'Elena va choisir qui? Perso, pour ne pas être déçue, je préfère m'attendre au pire, au moins dans le cas du meilleur, j'aurai une bonne surprise. En tout cas si elle opte pour le pire des scenarii (de mon point de vue), je trouverai ça complètement illogique avec tout ce qui s'est passé cette saison. **

**Bon je réponds vite à vos commentaires, parce que je regarde l'heure et je me rend compte que j'ai trainé cette après midi et que je vais bientôt devoir partir car je suis invités chez des amis et je déteste être en retard. C'est un truc que je hais. Je suis plutôt du genre à aimer arriver en avance. **

**Guest (commentaire du 26/04/2013 à 18H28): Je suis ravie que mon OS t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Jeremy et Jenna ont vu Elena souffrir à cause de Stefan, ils n'allaient pas l'accueillir à bras ouvert! Et Damon, ses enfants sont ses enfants, ils sont sacrés, normal qu'il se montre très protecteur envers eux. Aller bises & à bientôt.**

**Biggi Salvatore: Je suis contente que mon OS t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire ainsi que pour ton compliment. Damon en veut surtout à son frère, certes d'avoir fait du mal à Elena, mais c'est secondaire, il en veut à Stefan d'avoir effrayé Amélia. Sur le coup, le crétin Stefan était fou de colère lorsqu'Elena lui a apprit être enceinte, il n'a pas trop réfléchit. Aller bises & à bientôt.**

**Dray86: Je suis ravie que mon OS t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Elena, ses enfants, c'est ses enfants. Tu as vu comment elle a désiré sa fille, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de faire une 2nde fausse couche. Elle adore Amélia, elle adore – et je crois que ça se voit vu tout le temps qu'elle a passé à jouer avec lui – son petit Damon. Plusieurs choses mettent peu à peu le doute sur Damon junior, sur le fait qu'il n'est peut-être pas l'ainé. Déjà, en lisant bien il y a le fait qu'il n'ait que 9 mois en décembre alors que le bébé qu'attend Elena quelques lignes plus tôt était justement prévu pour décembre. Après il y a le fait qu'Elena et Damon parlent de leur 5 ans de mariage, là on se dit: _"Damon ne peut pas être le bébé qu'attendait Elena!"_. Puis Elena demanda où est Amélia et Damon lui répond que sa fifille est dehors entrain de jouer. Là on sait que Damon junior est le p'tit dernier et qu'il a une grande-sœur et que c'est cette grande sœur l'enfant qu'attendait Elena. Damon voit tout, il sait tout, et il est tellement obsédé que la grossesse de sa femme ne pouvait pas lui passer inaperçu. Stefan a fait très fort, oui, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Amélia n'était pas sa fille. Quoique les yeux bleus… Mais bon la génétique, tu sais, joue parfois des tours et un enfant peut avoir les yeux d'un oncle, d'une tante, d'un grand parent… Ça saute parfois des générations. Je fais une parenthèse pour donner un exemple réel pour souligner ma thèse: mon frère a les yeux bleus mais aucun de mes parents a les siens bleus. Mon père les avait marron et ma mère les a vert. Ses yeux bleus viennent de la famille de ma grand-mère. Elle, elle a les yeux bleus/verts mais elle avait des oncles et des tantes et elle a des cousins/cousines qui les ont du même bleus que mon frère. Tu vois comment la génétique est bizarre. Mais revenons en a ton commentaire (heureusement que j'ai dit que je faisais court en réponse!). Stefan supposa qu'Amélia était sa fille parce qu'elle est grande en taille, suffisamment pour avoir l'âge qu'aurait eut son enfant (un an de plus). Il n'a pas songé qu'Elena a refait sa vie, encore moins avec Damon. Pour lui, son frère était parti après lui. Pour lui, Damon n'allait pas rester à voir Elena avoir un enfant. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'a pas pensé qu'Elena était mariée à Damon. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que son frère serait resté auprès d'elle. Jenna est très remontée contre Stefan, Elena a vécu des choses difficile et il en est le responsable. Elle était contente de la grossesse de sa nièce pour plusieurs raisons: parce qu'Elena est mariée et heureuse. Parce qu'elle a terminé ses études secondaire et qu'avec des études universitaires, il lui est plus facile de s'occuper d'un enfant qu'en étant encore au lycée. Et puis cette fois-ci elle n'était pas seule et en plus il n'y a pas de soucis financiers à se faire, Damon a suffisamment d'argent. Normal qu'un mini Damon aime les crocs, celui de _Quand tout a basculé_ se mate des films gore, interdit au moins de seize ans. Et on n'a pas l'impression qu'il trouve cela gênant! Aller bises & à bientôt.**

**Virginie: Je suis ravie que mon OS t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Elena reste Elena, même en étant vampire. Damon est dévoué à sa famille, tous les deux ont réussi à bâtir une famille et à trouver un équilibre. Ils sont heureux avec leurs deux enfants. Aller bises & à bientôt.**

**Memel: Je suis contente que mon OS t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Stefan s'est laissé abusé par la taille d'Amélia qui paraît plus âgée qu'elle ne l'est. Il regrettait et voulait vraiment retrouver son enfant. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en a pas! Aller bises & à bientôt.**

**Cristalle: Je suis ravie que mon OS t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Aller bises & à bientôt.**

**Awakenza: Je suis contente que mon OS t'ait plu & merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui, Delena forever. Always & forever même! Aller bises & à bientôt.**


End file.
